Zootopia- One-shots!
by AndyImprentaMonito
Summary: One-shots sobre está linda pareja en la ciudad de Zootopia. Algunas pueden ser de universos paralelos y otros de un futuro a pasado de ellos. Espero sus reviews! Gracias :3 JudyxNick
1. Chapter 1

Judy Hoops se encontraba en la estación de policía, sentada en una silla giratoria en su oficina, masticaba un bolígrafo mientras sostenía una carpeta con algunos expedientes de un caso nuevo mientras que Nick, frente a ella, lo leía en voz alta.

-Eso es todo...¿Tú qué opinas, zanahorias?

La agente casi saltó de su asiento al escuchar eso. Al parecer estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no leía ni escuchaba nada su alrededor, y esto obviamente lo notó Nick.

-Judy, has estado rara estos últimos días. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, no es de que preocuparse-, respondió ella.

-Pero tú nunca muerdes los boligrafos-,dijo acercándose a ella-Oye...

-¿Qué?-, dijo nerviosa por tener tan cerca a su compañero.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada dormilona se acerco un poco más a su hocico, y ya muy juntos el uno del otro, él le quitó la carpeta de sus patas.

-¿Desde cuando lees de cabeza?-, se burló alejándose y mostrando el expediente al revés.

Ella se sonrojó al ver eso y estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa que tenía enfrente.

-¡Hey! ¡Tranquila saltitos!

-Lo siento Nick, lamento no haber puesto atención antes..es solo que recibí una llamada hace poco...

El zorro la miró fijamente y tomó una silla para sentarse al lado de ella.

-¿Fueron tus padres?-, dijo de forma seria. La expresión que tenía Judy no merecía bromas en ese momento.

-Ja...no-, dijo desanimada-Fue, alguien más.

-¿Y ese alguien quién es?

-Alguien de mi infancia.

-Ya veo...¿No te agrada esa persona?

-No es eso, me agrada mucho, pero...se ha comportado extraño ultimamente.

-Entonces es un chico...

-Sip...su nombre es Gideon Grey. De pequeño solía molestarme, pero ultimamente se comporta muy amable conmigo.

Ambos guardaron silencio y, después de unos segundos, Nick le dio un pequeño zape en la frente.

-¿Quién te entiende?-, dijo entre risas.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa...él quiere que vaya a Bunny Burrows este fin de semana, insiste demasiado y eso me extraña.

Nick reprimio cualquier comentario y se levantó de la silla.

-¿Piensas ir?-, escupió.

-...Ya he pedido permiso.

Eso fue lo ultimo que se tocó sobre el tema, el ambiente se había puesto algo pesado.

Continuaron los días, y para el fin de semana, Judy no llegó a la estación de policía.

-Garraza-, le dijo Nick a Benjamin.

-Oh, Wilde, hola, buenoooos días-, dijo sonriente-¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Judy no ha llegado?

-Ella pidió permiso para faltar...

- _Es verdad_ -, pensó.

Después de ello, Nick miró el suelo y se dio media vuelta.

-Esto...¿Wilde?-, dijo Bejamin preocupado, pero Nick no le dirigió de nuevo la mirada y salió de ahí.

Mientras tanto, para esa hora de la mañana, Judy ya estaba llegando a su destino, y en la estación la esperaba nada más y nada menos que Gideon, el cuál la recibió con emoción y un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que ella se sintiera comoda.

Al paso del día solo hablaron de negocios entre los Hoops y los Grey, cosas sobre la cosecha y algunas cosas por el estilo. Lo que llevo a Judy a la conclusión de que su amigo de la infacia la necesitaba para algo del trabajo.

Estando en la granja Hoops, viendo la cosecha, ambos reían recordando cosas de su niñez...hasta que Gideon dejó de carcajear lentamente mientras se veía desanimado poco a poco.

-Y dime...-, dijo Judy algo preocupada-¿Para qué me necesitabas?

-Bueno...-, dijo Gideon mientras sus mejillas se ponían un poco ruborizadas-Es algo importante-, terminó sin mirarla.

-¿Importante?-, dijo mientras arrugaba su nariz confundida.

* * *

Nick Wilde llegó a Bunny Burrows lo más rápido que pudo, le costo una fortuna en taxi, pero los trenes tardarían demasiado en llegar.

Con un poco de angustia, sacó un papelito de su cartera y buscó la dirección que estaba ahí anotada, no debía perder más tiempo.

-Tú debes ser Nick, ¿Cierto?-, dijo Bonnie recibiendo al pelirojo en la puerta.

-Así es...busco a Judy.

-Oh...Judy está con Gideon, me parece que en la granja...no sé a que hora vuelvan.

Nick sonrió para sus adentros y dijo:

-Gracias, volveré más tarde.

-De acuerdo-, contestó la mujer sonriendo.

-Si, veras...-, continuó el zorro-Después de estos días de las videollamadas, el contacto, la comunicación...yo creo...

Nick llegó a la granja, y efectivamente, ahí estaban los amigos de la infancia hablando, Gideon se veía sonrojado y Judy dudosa.

-¿Qué diablos?-, dijo en su mente preocupado acercándose más.

-Bueno...el punto es que...las cosas ya no son como antes, Judy, ahora...un macho puede estar con otro macho o una hembra con una hembra y...¿por qué no...una raza con otra?

Los ojos de ambos policías se abrieron de golpe...

-Te refieres...-, titubeo Judy sonrojada.

-Aja...¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-, preguntó por fin Gideon todo nervioso, y, aunque no se notará, su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada.

La conejita solo miró el suelo sonrojada y preocupada mientras que Gideon y Nick esperaban su respuesta ansiosos.

-No...lo siento-, contestó ella-Yo a ti, te veo como a un hermano...en verdad lo siento. No creo poder corresponder a tus sentimientos...me alegra que seas tan honesto.

-Ja...-, dijo Gideon resistiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos-No te preocupes...lamento haberte hecho venir hasta acá solo para ello.

-No vine por nada-, dijo soriendo-Me encontré con un viejo amigo.

Gideon se levantó del suelo y dijo:

-Debo de irme, lamento no poder acompañarte a la estación pero tengo que ver algo de unas tartas.

-Si, no te preocupes, nos vemos...

Después de unos segundos, ella continuó sentada ahí, abrazó sus piernas y apoyó su cabeza en ellas.

- _¿Era eso?-,_ pensó algo ruborizada.

-Si que eres cruel zanahorias.

Judy al escuchar la voz de ese simpático zorro, olvidó lo anterior y le obsequió una sonrisa.

-Nick...¿Qué haces aquí?

-Investigue a Gideon Grey-, le lanzo despacio una carpeta con información sobre su amigo-Vi que era un zorro y algo agresivo hace poco y decidí venir...¿Qué haría sin mi compañera?

Ella soltó una risita.

-¿Quién haría todo el trabajo?-, terminó Nick.

Ella rodó los ojos sin perder la sonrisa y puso su mano en el hombro de Nick.

-Me alegra verte.

El zorro la miró detenidamente y luego le dijo:

-Cierra tus ojos...

La coneja dudó pero luego obedeció. Nick agitó su mano frente a la cara de Judy para comprobar que no veía nada. Él se acercó lentamente hacía ella...su intención era besarla sin preámbulos, la escena anterior lo hizo reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos hacia su compañera de trabajo y amiga...pero justo cuando estuvo a menos de 5 milímetros se detuvo y decidió alejarse.

Ella abrió los ojos, y su amigo tenía en la mano un bolígrafo nuevo.

-Noté que arruinaste el tuyo en el ultimo caso, conejita.

Judy sonrió más que contenta y aceptó el presente un poco decepcionada.

-¿Qué?-, dijo Nick .

-No, nada-, dijo un poco sonrojada.

-¿A caso...creiste que te iba a besar?-, dijo de forma picara.

-¡No!-, gritó más roja que un rabano y apreto su bolígrafo con la pata mientras veía a su amigo y recordaba lo de Gideon:

 _¿Por qué no...una raza con otra?_

* * *

 **Ok xD primer cap de este One-shot.**

 **Sé que estuvo algo raro pero espero sus opinones, si les gusto, si noes gusto, lo que piensen.**

 **Aprox. Subo cap cada semana. Y en unos días habrá pag. En facebook para que cheque algunos Fan Art por Momo (yo :'v) notificaciones, repuestas a algunos lectores y así.**

 **¡Los hamo! (Hamo: amar de forma no romántica)**

 **Nos vemos! Espero sus reviews!**


	2. El nuevo inquilino

-Y entonces dije "no me quieras engañar con eso"-, contó Nick a Judy.

-¿Y qué dijo él?-, respondió entre risas ella.

Los amigos iban subiendo las escaleras del edificio donde vivía Judy, mientras que Nick contaba una aventura con un estafador que había pasado el día anterior.

Era sábado, y como todos los sábados desde que habían empezado a trabajar juntos, ellos siempre veían una película en el cine o hacían algo por el estilo. Pero esa noche la conejita olvidó en su apartamento su celular, no podía vivir sin él. ¿Qué tal si recibía una llamada de su jefe Bogo? O peor ¿Qué tal si su madre llamaba? No solo era una razón como para dejar ahí solo su teléfono, así que no había otra opción.

Mientras seguían subiendo las escaleras y continuando con su relato, Judy empujó de forma amistosa a Nick debido a una broma por parte de él, provocando que el zorro diera un paso hacia atrás y chocara, a lo que parecía, con una pila de cajas que iban subiendo mas escaleras.

Nick se dió la vuelta y dijo:

-Woo, lo siento.

-No te preocupes-, respondió quien llevaba las cajas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-, dijo el zorro tomando las cajas ya que eran demasiadas, tantas que no podía ver a quién las llevaba.

-Vaya, te lo agradezco mucho.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-, preguntó Judy.

El animal que llevaba las cajas era un conejo color marrón con blanco, de ojos azules y vestimenta formal.

-Si, estoy bien señorita. Gracias por preguntar.

Judy se sonrojó un poco.

-Creo que debo presentarme...soy Daryl Fuller, me acabo de mudar aquí. Encantado de conocerlos-, dijo cordialmente con una sonrisa.

La oficial lo miraba de forma muy atenta, era tan educado, cordial, lindo y agradable...parecía el príncipe de sus sueños.

-Psss, zanahorias-, susurró Nick algo molesto-Saluda.

-Ah-, dijo ella sonrojada volviendo a la realidad-Hola, señor Fuller, mi nombre es Judy Hopps, y también vivo aquí. Soy oficial de policía, y si necesita algo solo toque.

-Gracias, eso sería...-, dijo mientras se acercaba más a Judy.

-Si, hola, soy Nick. Mucho gusto-, lo interrumpió mientras ponía su pata en medio de los dos conejos.

-Hola, señor Nick-, dijo Daryl algo molesto.

-Bien, ¿En donde vive? Para soltar ya de una vez sus cajas.

-Nick...-, dijo Judy apenada.

-Oh, es verdad.

Por aquí.

Daryl se adelantó, dejando a los otros dos atrás.

-Hey, coneja-, le dijo Nick a Judy.

El zorro pasó su pata suavemente por el mentón de Judy, y luego dijo:

-Limpiate la baba-, la expresión de Nick daba a entender burla y alegría, pero su tono de voz decía que estaba molesto.

Judy se sonrojó después de que Nick hizo eso, e ingenuamente pasó sus manos por su mentón para comprobar, que, desde un princio, nunca babeó.

Los policias dejaron al señor Daryl en su casa y continuaron con su vida.

Camino al cine todo fue muy silencioso, lo cuál preocupó a Nick.

-Y...dime zanahorias.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué es lo que más te gustó de tu nuevo vecino?

La cara de Judy no podía estar más roja. Esas bromas de Nick en algún momento la terminaban fastidiando.

-Deja de bromear con eso.

-Oh, vamos Hopps, ambos sabemos que te enamoraste del "refinado señor Foller"-, bromeó Nick.

-Se dice "Fuller"-, lo corrigió la coneja de forma molesta y seria deteniendose.

Nick bajó las orejas ante eso y arqueó una ceja.

-Tranquila, solo era una broma-, dijo de forma triste y molesta-Nunca te tomas las bromas así.

Judy reflexionó ello y también bajó la orejas.

-Nick...Wilde...yo, solo estoy algo cansada.

Nicholas sabía que eso no era cierto...ella se había enamorado de su vecino, fue como amor a primera vista...pero...¿Por qué lo molestaba tanto el saber eso?

Judy era su amiga, siempre procuraba lo mejor para ella. Desde que la conocía, ella no había tenido alguna cita con alguien que no fuera él. Entonces era algo bueno, ¿no?

- _Pero entonces...¿Por qué no puedo estar feliz por ella? -,_ pensó mientras la veía.

-No te preocupes oficial Toot toot. Si quieres, regresa a casa.

-Hey-, dijo ella tomando a su amigo de la camisa-Estoy bien...cuando estoy contigo, soy feliz Nick, eres mi mejor amigo.

El zorro se sonrojó ante eso, abrió sus ojos como platillos y se congeló.

 _-Yo también te quiero Judy..._

-Bien, vamos "mejor amiga"-, respondió él con un suave golpe en el hombro de ella.

Ambos rieron y se dirigieron a su destino sin volver a tocar el tema de Fuller.

Continuó el transcurso de los días, pero desde la llegada de ese conejo al edificio de Judy todo cambió. Ellos dos ya no podían salir tan seguido como antes, Daryl se ponía celoso, pero eso a Nick no le importaba; Judy tal vez ahora era su novia, pero seguía trabajando en la comisaría y ella seguía siendo su mejor amiga y a quien amaba.

Para Nick, Fuller solo era un novio pasajero en la vida de su amiga.

" _Pronto pasará" "Se aburrira" "Él no es el indicado para ella" "Por favor...corten"_ \- Esos eran algunos pensamientos que Nick todo el tiempo tenía en mente, desde hace 5 meses atrás.

El zorro había estado deprimido esos ultimos días, ya que Fuller había estado pasando por Judy después del trabajo. Ese era el único espacio especial entre Judy y él, ¿A caso eso también quería quitarle Fuller?

-Así que...Daryl está en un viaje de negocios-, le dijo Nick a Judy mientras veían un documental de la historia de los abogados en casa de Judy.

-Sip-, contestó Judy sin mirarlo.

-¡Por favor, Zanahorias!-, gritó Nick logrando que ella saltara-¡¿Tenemos que ver este aburrido documental?!

-¡Nicholas Wilde! Me asustaste.

-Es que, en serio, ¿Tenemos que ver esto?

-Tú sabes que Daryl es abogado y me gustaría saber más sobre...¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mientras Judy hablaba, Nick le hacía burla abriendo y cerrando su pata simulando un pico.

-Oficial Wilde, eso es grosero-, dijo entre molesta y divertida.

-No es cierto-, contestó con una sonrisa y una mirada dormilona mientras seguía jugando con su pata.

-¡Nick!-, el zorro seguía sin hacer caso-¡Basta!-, dijo ella estallando en risa y comenzando a perseguirlo por todo el apartamento.

-A qué no me atrapas, coneja-, la desafío.

Mientras ellos estaban en su juego iban tirando sillas, cojines, el sofá incluso.

-¿ _Desde hace cuanto no hacemos esto_?-, pensó Judy.

- _Desde_ _que empezó a salir con ese abogado de quinta_.

 _-¿Por qué siento esto?_

 _-¿Sera que aún...te amo?-_ , pensaron ambos mientras seguían corriendo.

 **Toc toc~**

A medio juego tocaron la puerta del departamento de Judy. Ella fue a abrir y:

-¡Daryl!-, dijo emocionada saltando a las patas de él.

-Volví antes amor-, dijo él.

 _ **-"¡Oh! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es Daryl! ¡Aaaah!"**_ -, dijo Nick fingiendo voz de algunas chicas a la vez.

-Hola Wilde-, dijo Daryl molesto.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje, amor?-, bromeó Nick.

Fuller arrugó su nariz ante eso y arqueó una ceja mientras tomaba la pata de Judy.

-¿En serio tiene que estar aquí?-, le preguntó Daryl a Judy a lo que ella afirmó con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo abogadillo.

-¿Abogadillo?-, susurró Daryl.

-Mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana zanahorias-, dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Luego volvió a entrar y terminó:

-Y si, le hablaba a Judy.

El salió del departamento y la sonrisa que traía desapareció. Bajó sus orejas y su cola arrastró en el suelo mientras caminaba.

-Oye, Judy, ¿Qué le pasó a tu apartamento?-, le preguntó Fuller a su novia.

-Ah, Nick y yo estabamos jugando-, dijo sonriendo.

-¿Jugando?

-Si, el corre y yo lo persigo, antes lo hacíamos todo el tiempo-, dijo bajando sus orejas.

Daryl guardó silencio.

-Dime cielo, ¿No crees que se ve mal que jueguen?

-No, no está mal-, dijo a la defensiva.

-Judy, sé que Nick es tu amigo y todo, pero, no concidero que esté bien que se lleven así...

Judy miró el suelo y luego devolvió la mirada a su novio.

-¿A quién escoges Judy? ¿A Wilde...o a mí?

Judy pudo sentir un nudo en la garganta, no podía respirar bien.

-De acuerdo-, dijo decepcionada.

-Al día siguiente-

Nick se encontraba en la recepción con Garraza, ambos mirando un video de Gazelle que acababa de descargar Benjamin.

-Nick-, dijo Judy entrando a la comisaría.

-Oh, buenos días zanahorias, tienes que ver esto-, dijo entre risas.

-Nicholas Wilde, tengo que hablar contigo.

El zorro tragó saliva y la siguió hasta la oficina de ambos.

Ella se sentó en escritorio mientras veía avergonzada el suelo y jugaba nerviosamente con sus patas entrelazadas.

Nick se subió al escritorio y se sentó junto a Judy.

-¿Pasa algo?-, dijo preocupado.

-Veras...ayer estuve hablando con Daryl sobre la relación que tengo contigo...y él me pidió que dejará de hablarte.

La pupila de Nick se dilato.

-Ya veo-, dijo bajando del escritorio.

-Terminé con él-, concluyó algo sornojada y con una gran sonrisa.

El zorro no podía creerlo, ¿A caso era un sueño? Y si así fuera, deseaba nunca despertar.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Eres mi mejor amigo.

Nick corrió hacia Judy y la abrazó.

-Gracias.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados un momento mientras soltaban risitas.

-¿Puedo besarte?-, dijo Nick sin pensar.

Ambos abrieron los ojos de un golpe y se separaron.

-Es decir...yo...-, intentó corregirse más rojo que nada-Lo siento, olvi-

-Puedes-, lo interrumpió Judy también sonrojada.

Eso fue todo, el límite de Nick, creía que su cara iba a explotar por lo caliente de sus mejillas.

-¿En serio?

-Si-, volvió a afirmar ella.

Nick se acercó a su amiga, ese sueño no podía ser más perfecto, no esperen, si podía, ya que si era la vida real.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, impacientes por ese beso.

-Judy-, entró Garraza a la oficina con unas hojas en la mano y haciendo que ellos se alejaran el uno del otro antes de que siquiera pudieran rosar sus labios-¿Interrupo algo?-, dijo confundido.

-Jajaja-, rió nerviosa Judy-Claro que no.

-No te rías o sospechara-, susurró Nick sin mirar a Benjamin.

* * *

 **Heeey, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEW!**

 **Me hace muy feliz el saber que les gustó tanto,espero y este igual les guste n.n**

 **Dejen un comentario si quieren para que sepa lo que piensan (regaños también :'v ) me ayudan a motivarme y crecer.**

 **Los hamo!**

 **P.D. Actualicé antes 7u7**


	3. Un asunto vergonzoso

Era domingo en la noche. La mayoría de los oficiales se encontraban en la estación investigando algunos casos, que últimamente, estaban un poco complicados. La otra parte de ellos arrestaban a esos adolescentes que salían de fiestas algo briagos o cosas así.

Judy y Nick no eran la excepción, ellos tenían el caso más complicado según el jefe Bogo, y esto les había consumido ya 3 días enteros de investigación sin descanso.

-Entonces, recapitulemos-, dijo Nick mirando una pizarra y seguido, un marcador color rojo.

Ambos se encontraban en su oficina, revisando, y releyendo toda la información que habían descubierto.

Judy estaba sentada en una silla frente a Nick con una pila de hojas de papel a un lado, llenas de rayones, escritos, subrayados, todas esas cosas.

-El señor Walter fue al banco a las 4:30-, dijo Nick anotando eso en la pizarra.

-¿No eran las 2:18?-, preguntó Judy tomando una hoja del montón.

-Ah, es cierto-, dijo cansado, corrigiendo su error-Y ahí pidió un retiro de 300 dolares.

-No, él depositó los 300 dolares.

Nick volvió a corregir eso.

-Y luego, de ahí, fue al centro de trenes en Zootopia y se sentó en una banca junto a la cafetería express-, anotó Nick.

-¿No era juntó al reloj?

-No, la cafetería zanahorias, revisa el papel-, dijo señalando una hoja.

-No, aquí dice que es el reloj.

-Aquí que la cafetería.

-No, el reloj.

-¡Aaaagg!-, se quejó el zorro soltando la hoja y llevando sus patas a sus ojos-¡Estoy cansado Hopps! ¡Ya ni siquiera escribo bien!-, grito golpeando la pizarra.

-Calmate, yo también estoy cansada-, dijo Judy soltando también una hoja.

En eso, entró su jefe Bogo, y al ver todo ese desorden y las caras de ellos dos retractó lo que iba a decir y cambió de actitud molesta a un poco más relajada.

-Hopps, Wilde-, ellos lo miraron-Garraza ha traído algo de tomar a la cafetería, vengan un momento.

Ambos, con todo el pesar y cansancio del mundo, se trasladaron hasta la cafetería, donde algunos policías ya estaban tomando de lo que había traído Garraza.

-Oh, chicos-, dijo Benjamin emocionado mientras le entregaba un vaso a cada uno-Aquí tienen.

Judy aceptó el vaso gustosa mientras se iba a sentar a una mesa; Nick la iba a seguir cuando el jefe dijo algo.

-Garraza-, el susodicho lo miró-¿Trajiste la botella que te encargué de mi oficina?-, dijo algo preocupado.

-Claro-, respondió con una sonrisa.

-Muestramela.

-¿Ocurre algo?-, dijo Nick.

-Mira tu vaso-, le indicó su jefe.

El zorro miró su vaso detenidamente. El líquido que contenía sacaba espuma más de lo normal.

Garraza trajo la botella indicada por el jefe.

Bogo la tomó, estaba vacía, y con terror y furia en sus ojos la devolvió a Benjamin.

-¡Garraza! ¡Te dije que la de color amarillo!

-¿Qué ocurre?-, preguntó Nick nervioso.

-Se suponía que tomariamos un refresco nuevo, uno extranjero, pero Garraza trajo la botella equivocada, ¡Esto es licor que me dio mi primo para un conocido!

-¿Es muy fuerte?-, preguntó dejando su vaso a un lado.

-No mucho, solo para los que no acostumbran a beber, no habrá problema con los demás oficiales-, contestó Bogo dejando su vaso junto al de Nick-Pero aún así está mal.

El zorro se quedó observando su vaso y pensando en la consecuencias de esa bebida, y luego, a su mente, apareció como un rayo la imagen de Judy.

Nick volteó rápidamente hacia su amiga y gritó:

-¡Zanahorias, espera!

Pero era demasiado tarde, Judy había bebido hasta la ultima gota de un solo trago.

Cuando Judy terminó, dejó su vaso en la mesa y fruncio el ceño.

-Aaag, ¿Qué era eso?-, dijo para si misma.

-¡Zanahorias!-, Nick se puso a su lado rápidamente-Dime que no te lo tomaste todo.

Judy señaló su vaso de forma ingenua.

-No puede ser-, dijo Nick golpeando su frente.

-Lo siento, tenía sed, pero sabía horrible-, reclamó.

-Hopps, acabas de beber licor algo...fuerte.

Ella abrió sus ojos de golpe.

-Dime que es mentira...

-Espero y no vomites-, dijo Nick.

La coneja estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. Ella no acostumbraba a tomar, no le agrabada, y luego beber todo un vaso de licor de un sorbo era demasiado.

-Pero estoy bien-, dijo bajando de la silla-No me siento mal.

-Coneja, espera-, dijo Nick nervioso.

Judy comenzó a caminar hacía la entrada de la cafetería, todo iba bien, como si lo anterior no hubiera sucedido...claro, eso duro 34 segundos.

La oficial se encontraba en el suelo debido a los efectos del alcohol. Su compañero no dudo ni un segundo en correr a su auxilio.

-Wilde-, dijo Bogo poniendo de pie a Judy-Llevala a su casa, no puede trabajar así.

-Pero señor, sería mejor si una oficial...

-Tú eres su compañero, si no trabajan los dos juntos no tiene caso.

-Es que-

-Nada-, terminó Bogo interrumpiendo a Nick.

El zorro afirmó con la cabeza, tomó la pata derecha de Judy y la puso en el cuello de él, para que ella se apoyara en eso y pudiera caminar.

A Nick realmente no le molestaba cuidar de Judy, es decir, era su mejor amiga, la estimaba mucho...pero, había visto peliculas sobre eso,y tenía miedo a que algo le fuera a ocurrir a Judy o que algo peor pasara, como que a ella se le metiera la repentina idea de tomar una ducha o algo por el estilo.

El zorro subió a su compañera al auto, habían tardado mucho ya que Judy apenas y podía caminar.

-Vaya coneja, no aguantara un solo vaso de licor-, se burló.

-¿Qué te divierte tanto...? Rojizo-, titubeo Judy.

-Rayos, estás muy mal. Apenas pude entenderte zanahorias.

Nick le puso el cinturon de seguridad del lado del copiloto, y seguido, él se puso el suyo.

-A tu casa-, dijo Nick.

Judy miraba a su alrededor algo confundida, estaba mareada y se sentía muy debil, pero olvidaba todo eso segundos después de ver todas esas alucinaciones. La coneja después de ver a la ventana miró a su compañero y luego comenzó a cabecear, cerrando sus ojos poco a poco mientras avanzaban hacía su hogar.

Ellos llegaron al edificio de Judy. Nick se bajó del auto, después de cerrar su puerta, se dirigió a la de su amiga, abrió y observó a la coneja recargada en su hombro derecho mientras soltaba pequeños suspiros.

-Te ves muy linda...-, se le escapó.

Judy abrió un ojo logrando que a Nick le diera un pequeño ataque al corazón.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-, dijo nervioso mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Quién eres tú?-, respondió mareada.

Nick bajó las orejas ante esa respuesta y la miró con su expresión dormilona algo molesto.

-Vaya que estás mal...

Judy intentó bajar del auto por su cuenta, pero su salida fue interrumpida gracias al cinturón de seguridad, el cual la regresó a su asiento de un brusco jalón.

-¿Qué rayos?-, susurró.

Nick soltó una pequeña risita ante ello, no podía evitar que tales acciones no le causaran gracia.

-Deja te ayudo-, dijo él quitándole el cinturón.

Judy lo observaba atenta, como si nunca lo hubiera visto.

-Eres muuuuuy lindo-, dijo ella abrazandolo por el cuello.

Al zorro se le subieron los colores al rostro, Judy cada vez se ponía peor. Él la tomó de sus hombros y la puso frente a frente, y mirandola a los ojos dijo:

-¿No me recuerdas?

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado intentando pensar y luego sonrió.

-Claro, eres Gideon, el zorro que me hizo está herida-, dijo señalando su herida en la mejilla de forma debil.

-¿Qué?

-Upsssiiissss-, dijo ella dejándose caer.

Nick alcanzó a tomarla antes de que llegara al suelo. La tomó por la cintura y la puso en su hombro como un costal de papas.

-¡Bajameeee!-, dijo ella mientras pataleaba.

El zorro cerró el auto y entró al edifcio. De cada esquina que había en el lugar ella se aferraba, gritaba, como si la estuvieran secuestrando, era todo un show.

-¡Ya te dije que no sé nada!-, gritó ella agarrando el marco de su puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!-, gritó Nick tomando las patas de Judy y jalandola hacía dentro del departamento.

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme extraño!

-¡Hopps!

Judy se soltó del marco, logrando que Nick perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo con Judy encima de él.

-Zanahorias, basta-, dijo intentando respirar.

La coneja no hizo ningun movimiento, se quedó arriba de él, con su cabeza en el pecho y sus patas delanteras sobre su propia cara.

-Pero estoy comoda-, dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Nick pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, era un momento muy incomodo en su vida.

-Ok, eso es todo-, dijo Nick todo colorado.

Él abrazó a Judy con mucha fuerza, y con ayuda de sus otras patas y su buena agilidad se puso de pie con Judy en brazos, la acostó en su cama y la tapó con todas las cobijas, metiendo las esquinas debajo del colchón.

-Tranquila Judy...te haré algo de cenar y después dormiras-, le dijo Nick.

Nick comenzó a preparar una sopa de verduras que Judy le había enseñado a preparar, el procedimiento era muy simple, y Judy ya no hacía ruidos desde hace un rato.

-Lista tu sopa, oficial Hopps, debes tomarla toda-, dijo mirando a Judy en su cama.

-No quiero-, se quejó.

Nick hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la respuesta de Judy. Pero entonces, tuvo una idea.

-Dijiste que soy muuuuy lindo, ¿Cierto?-, dijo colorado.

Ella le respondió arqueando una ceja y sentándose en la cama sin salir de las cobijas.

-No solo eso, zorro-, contestó entre quejas de hipo-Me gustas mucho-, dijo sonriendo con la mirada perdida.

Ok, los planes de él estaban arruinados, gran parte de su cara estaba mucho más roja que de costumbre, y sabía que debía actuar antes de que Judy dijera otra cosa...además, eran los efectos del alcohol, seguro todo era mentira...aunque...una pequeña parte de Nick deseaba que eso fuera verdad.

-Si te terminas la sopa, te leeré un cuento-, bromeó Nick.

-Humm...-, dijo llevando su pata al mentón-Nop, mejor, me besas.

-¡¿Estás loca?!-, gritó Nick alejándose.

-Uno chiquitititooo-, dijo en forma de berrinche.

-Si te la acabas, lo pensaré-, dijo sin mirarla y dándole el plato de sopa.

Ella lo aceptó gustosa; a los pocos segundos lo estaba terminando, comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en semanas.

Cuando terminó su plato, Nick lo puso en la mesa de noche y la acostó bien en su cama, poniendo cada cobija sobre ella de forma muy dulce.

-Descansa Zanahorias-, dijo él.

-Espera...-, dijo media dormida-¿Dónde está...mi beso?

-Dije que lo pensaría.

-Zorro astuto...-, después de decir ello, Judy se quedó profundamente dormida, como si la hubieran golpeado.

Él la miró fijamente por unos segundos.

-Mañana no recordaras nada...-, pensó acercándose.

Nick se fue acercando poco a poco hacía su compañera, y frente a ella, besó su mejilla. No fue el besó más lento del mundo...pero si estuvo más de 5 segundos sosteniendo el beso.

Cuando por fin la dejó en paz, ella pasó una de sus patas por la cabeza de Nick y dijo entre sueños:

-Lo pensaste mucho tiempo...

Al día siguiente, Judy despertó por el gran dolor de cabeza que traía. Abrió los ojos de forma molesta y vio a Nick dormido en un rincón de la casa, ella actuó rápidamente, le lanzó su almohada con todas sus fuerzas mientras gritaba asustada.

Nick, al despertar por el golpe, también comenzó a gritar, y al ver a Judy despierta se enfureció.

-¡¿Qué ocurre Judy?!

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¡¿Tú por qué me agredes?!

-¡Tú eres el que está en mi apartamento!

-¡Pero tú...! Espera...¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

-Amm...-, Judy se veía confundida, en realidad no recordaba mucho.

-Aah...-, dijo él suspirando de alivio-Ya veo.

-¿Qué pasó?

El zorro al recordar eso se le subieron los colores al rostro y desvió la mirada.

-¿Crees que soy lindo?

-¡Claro que no!-, dijo sonrojada.

-Jajaja...-, dijo descepcionado-Nos vemos en el trabajo.

Ella lo miró salir del lugar, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta gritó:

-¡Nick!

-¿Pasa algo?-, dijo entrando de nuevo.

-Si era la cafetería...

El le guiñó un ojo y continuó.

-Lo pensaste mucho tiempo, zanahorias.

-¿Y mi beso?

Nick se petrifico al escuchar eso.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿En serio crees que no sentiría cuando me besaste?-, dijo en forma de burla.

-¡Coneja tonta!-, dijo colorado y saliendo de ahí.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaa ( ^u^ )**

 **Gracias a todos por sus review y por los que empezaron a seguir la historia ;) me hace muy feliz que los one-shots que haga sean tan bien recibidos XD**

 **He estado pensando...y creo que haré una historia bien desarrollada sobre el primer cap. No será muy larga, y será más romance que nada, pero lo intentaré, ¿Qué piensan?**

 **Nos vemooos~ espero sus review :3 me motivan a escribir más rápido xD**

 **Por cierto, la historia está inspirada en una situación que le pasó a mi gemelo X'D perdón hermano, tenía que escribirlo :D**

 **Actualizo muy seguido ya :'v**

 **Byeee~**


	4. Vaya que somos tontos

Judy y Nick se encontraban afuera de un restaurante que aparentaba ser muy costoso y elegante. Ambos vistiendo de una forma bastante seria y atractiva, esperando la llegada de alguien.

Nicholas moría de los nervios, no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro mientras frotaba sus patas desesperado y Judy...ella solo lo observaba.

-¿Te encuntras bien?-, por fin preguntó la coneja.

Las orejas del zorro se levantaron en un 2 por 3 y dirigiendo su mirada a Judy con un poco de alivio dijo:

-Si, no te preocupes Judy.

Era muy extraño que él la llamara por su nombre, era muy normal que la llamara por sobrenombres, así que lo supo, algo tenía Nick y era obvio que no se lo diría en ese momento.

Después de unos minutos de espera, frente a ellos apareció un auto muy lindo color negro. Al verlo llegar Judy rodó los ojos de forma molesta y luego fingió una sonrisa, sin embargo, la expresión de Nick fue todo lo contrario, él se puso erguido con el mentón en alto y con sus labios un poco temborosos.

Del auto salió una zorra de pelo rojizo, con un lindo vestido color negro y pelaje arreglado.

-Hola amor-, le dijo ella a Nick mientras se acercaba.

-Hola Leah-, dijo Nick algo sonrojado mientras entre lanzaba su pata con la de su novia.

La zorra miró a Judy de forma indiferente.

-Oh, veo que invitaste al bicho-, le sonrió.

-Qué original Leah, insultar a un conejo por su tamaño.

Leah le devolvió una mirada molesta.

-Muy buena, Judy.

-¿Entramos?-, dijo Nick.

Leah comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta del lugar, así que Judy aprovechó para ponerse detras de Nick, y tomandolo de una esquina de su chaqueta lo detuvo.

-Nick...¿es necesario que yo esté aquí? Leah siempre es muy molesta conmigo.

-Zanahorias, ella así es.

-Pero conmigo es más cruel.

-Escucha...sé que no le agradas mucho, pero te necesito aquí.

 _-¿Me necesita?_

-Solo...espera unas cuantas horas...

Ella mordió el interior de su mejilla y lo miró de forma insegura, pero al final terminó aceptando, él era su amigo, y siempre lo apoyaba, y aunque Leah era alguien mucho más irritante que Nick, lo ayudaría...pero...el problema era...¿Qué necesitaba?

Los tres entraron al restaurante, pasaron a la recepción y una elegante hipopótamo los dirigió a la mesa.

El lugar era impresionantemente grande y lujoso, a donde miraras podías ver animales de clase alta, refinada y poderosa...no sería extraño encontrar al alcalde cenando ahí.

Cuando llegaron a su mesa, Nick tomó la silla que estaba frente a él y la alejó de la mesa, dando indicaciones a Leah de que se sentara, la zorrita le dio una mirada engreída a Judy y se sentó en el lugar indicado por su novio.

Judy puso los ojos en blanco y de forma perezosa y ruda se sentó en la silla junto a ella, una que estaba enfrente de la de Nick y a un lado de una vacía.

Leah sabía que Judy sentía algo más por Nick que amistad, era obvio, todo el tiempo se la pasaban juntos y siempre ella era linda y atenta con él de forma inconsciente...tal vez podía engañarse a si misma...pero no a los demás. Y por esto, Leah aprovechaba cada segundo con Nick al máximo, no solo lo amaba, sino que también disfrutaba de ver sufrir a la pobre policía.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar cielo?-, le preguntó Nick a Leah.

-Yo...-, ella miró a Judy de forma discreta-¿Por qué no ordenas por mí?

El zorro se ruborizo un poco, haciendo que levantará el menú de la mesa y lo acercara a su cara lo más que podía para ocultar su verguenza al recordar lo que pasaría.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Nick bajara el menú de nuevo a la mesa, y solo para darse cuenta de que Judy y Leah intercambiaban miradas de muerte.

-Hey, Hopps-, dijo Nick-Me acompañas un momento.

Judy afirmó y lo siguió a la recepción.

-Por favor Zanahorias, controlate-, la regañó.

-¿Disculpa?-, respondió ofendida mientras cruzaba sus brazos de forma irritada-Tu novia es la que-

-Solo después de comer-, la interrumpió Nick.

Ella suspiró ante ello y lo miró de forma resignada.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Después de ello la velada fue un poco más relajada, Leah siguió insultando a Judy -obviamente- pero ella solo la ignoraba, causando que las bromas cada vez fueran menos hirientes y frecuentes.

Los tres cenaron de forma espectacular, todo era delicioso de principio a fin, además, todos en la mesa comenzaron a convivir de forma más divertida y normal después del postre.

Judy, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida observo a Nick buscando algo en su chaqueta, y al encontrarlo cerró sus ojos con fuerza, luego, tomó su copa delicadamente y tomó una cuchara.

 _-¿Qué hace?-_ , pensó Judy.

El zorro se puso de pie con la copa y cuchara en mano, y dando unos pequeños golpes llamando la atención de todos ahí, los dejó en su lugar.

-Aamm...hola, buenas noches a todos...lamento la interrupción pero tengo un anunció.

Los ojos de Judy se abrieron con terror.

- _No es verdad_...

-Yo...Nicholas Wilde...hoy...17 de abril...-, él comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su chaqueta mientras se ponía en una rodilla frente a Leah-Quiero pedir en frente de todos...

 _-Detente._

-Leah...-, dijo sacando una pequeña caja color negro.

- _Nick...¡No, no, no, no, no!..._

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-, le preguntó Nick a Leah mostrándole un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

La zorrita solo miró a su novio sorprendida mientras todos clavaban sus miradas en ellos.

 _-Por favor...di que no.._.-, pensó Judy.

-Claro que si, Nick-, respondió Leah dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

Todos comenzaron a felicitar a la pareja, mientras que Judy solo los observaba aún sentada, en esa silla fría y enorme para ella...mirando como los zorros se abrazaban y sonreían a los demás en agradecimiento.

- _Tiene que ser una broma._..-, pensó.

Judy los seguía contemplando atenta, tan concentrada en esos rostros felices...hasta que su vista se empezó a nublar y su nariz se empezó a mover como lo hacía cuando quería llorar. No se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a retener las lágrimas...todo pasó tan rápido.

 _-¿Cómo es que no hice nada cuando tuve oportunidad?_

La mente de Judy se teletransporto al primer recuerdo que tenía de Leah.

Era un día normal por el mes de diciembre aproximandamente tres años atrás...Leah apareció por las puertas de la comisaria con un lindo atuendo, una gran sonrisa y con un pequeño zorro que traía de su pata izquierda.

Judy y Nick se encontraban en la recepción con Garraza, mirando algunos informes, cuando Leah se acercó a ellos.

-Hey, hola-, dijo ella.

Los policías despegaron sus ojos del montón de hojas y la miraron rápido.

-Hola-, contestó Judy con una sonrisa.

-¿Necesitas algo?-, dijo Nick volviendo a las hojas.

-Hola...este...si...-, dijo un poco apenada-Quería saber si...¿Podrían darle un pequeño recorrido por la comisaría a Ben?

Los tres miraron al pequeño zorro, sin un colmillo de enfrente y con un pequeño traje de policía.

-¡Qué adorable!-, gritó Garraza mirando al chico más de cerca.

-¿Por qué quieres algo así pequeño?-, le preguntó Nick a Ben.

Ben solo se escondió entre las patas de Leah.

-Él quiere ser policía...lo ha inspirado usted...señor Wilde.

Nick se sonrojó al escuchar eso.

-Ya veo-, dijo mientras seguía leyendo.

-Un recorrido rápido-, dijo Leah.

Judy miró al pequeño Ben y dando un sonrisa dijo:

-Claro...Nick...dales el recorrido.

Los ojos de Ben parecieron iluminarse ante ello, ¿era una broma? Le darían un tour por la estación de policía y sería su héroe quien lo daría...el mejor día de su vida...

Nick rodó los ojos ante ello y los empezó a guiar hacia el salón, soltando maldiciones entre dientes hacia Judy y caminando de forma perezosa.

Después de ello, resultó que Ben era el hermano menor de Leah Moors, su nombre completo. Además, ella comenzó a frecuentar más la estación de policía, y siempre se la pasaba con Nick, jugando y bromeado...y mientras más confianza había, más bullying para la conejita, la cual tenía que aguantar esas pesadas bromas. Ella comenzaba a salir más con Judy y Nick, él le preguntaba a la coneja si eso no le molestaba, pero ella nunca comentaba nada...no quería aceptar los nuevos sentimientos que tenía.

Muchos oficiales de policía le comentaban a Judy sobre la relación que tenían los dos zorros, ¿Amigos? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes? ¿Primos? O tal vez...

-¿Es tu rival?-, le preguntó Garraza a Judy.

-¿Rival?

-Si, tu Rival en el amor-, dijo mientras comía un pequeño rollo de pan relleno de mermelada.

-¿De qué hablas?-, dijo mientras miraba a los zorros, ellos estaban como siempre hablando en la entrada de la comisaría.

-Oh...Judy, Judy, Judy. No te preocupes, aún tienes oportunidad.

Ella se burló de lo último, ¿De qué hablaba Garraza?

Judy siguió observando a los zorros por unos segundos...cuando...Leah se comenzó a despedir, pero en vez de su típico beso en la mejilla, ella lo tomó por los hombros de forma desprevenida y le plantó un beso en los labios. Las orejas de Judy se pusieron rectas en un instante y su corazón se aceleró, eso no era correcto, ¡¿Cómo podía hacer eso?! ¡¿No tenía dignidad?! Inconscientemente comenzó a mover su pata de forma muy rápida golpeandola con el suelo, y a punto de ir a regañar a Leah por ese acto...se detuvo, y notó que Nick le respondía de forma positiva, abrazandola por la cintura.

-Creo que has perdido Judy-, le susurró Garraza en forma de broma.

Continuaron avanzando los días...luego los meses...y después...se convirtió en 2 años de relación entre Nick y Leah...todo pasó tan rápido...Judy no tuvo tiempo ni oportunidad para hacer que cortaran los zorros...y después...llegó la cena...

- _Tal vez nunca estuve destinada para amar...tal vez nunca hice nada por Nick...tal vez porque no soy un zorro...tal vez...porqué mi destino no era amarte..._

Ella los seguía admirando, cuando una lágrima comenzó a correr por su mejilla...Judy rápidamente comenzó a secar sus ojos, los demás no debían verla así. Ella miró al frente, y se percató que Leah la estaba observando, de forma seria.

La zorra abrió su boca para decir algo pero en seguida la cerro de nuevo, como si se hubiera arrepentido, y en vez de palabras, con una sonrisa que le dio a Judy dijo mucho más.

"Perdiste" eso fue lo que interpretó Judy ante el acto anterior de Leah.

Judy se levantó de su silla y sin decir nada, corrió a la entrada del lugar. Parecía que quería huir de la realidad, despertar de un mal sueño, estar en el lugar de Leah.

Ella miró el cielo estrellado mientras dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran por toda su cara, sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez menos frecuentes y rápidas.

Judy le dio la espalda a la entrada del restaurante y comenzó a sollozar un poco más tranquila.

-Hey Zanahorias-, dijo Nick saliendo del lugar.

Al escuchar la voz de su compañero, las orejas de Judy se levantaron un poco, aunque eso no ayudó mucho a que no se notará su estado de animo.

-¿Qué ocurre?...-, dijo mientras se acercaba-¿Leah te dijo algo?...¿Por qué me das la espalda?...¿Te hizo daño algo?...Judy...

-Está todo en orden-, por fin giró a verlo, con una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos llorosos

-¿Cómo vas a estar bien si estás llorando?-, dijo señalando su cara con una ceja arqueada y preocupación en su rostro.

-Nick...no quiero hablar de ello.

-Hopps, no me iré de aquí hasta que-

-Está todo en orden, ella lo acaba de decir-, lo interrumpió Leah mirandolos desde la puerta.

-Leah...-, susurró la coneja.

-Está llorando-, le comentó Nick a Leah.

-¿Y eso qué? Todoooos lo conejos son sentimentales, tú siempre me lo estás diciendo-, reclamó Leah.

-¿Por qué no dejas las bromas por está vez Leah?-, regañó Nick.

-Ja, ahora yo soy la de las bromas. Tú siempre la estás fastidiando con tus apodos.

-Porque sé que no le molestan.

-¿Le has preguntado?

-Sé cuando le molesta algo, y si se debe a ti que ella esté llorando me voy a molestar-, dijo un poco más agresivo.

Judy miró a Nick después de ese comentario mientras se sonrojaba.

-Bien, ¿Quieres saber porqué llora? Te lo diré-, dijo molesta subiendo su tono de voz-¡Ella está enamorada de ti!-, los ojos de Leah se abrieron de golpe...¿En serio había dicho eso?

Nick volteó a ver a Judy algo asustado y dijo:

-¿En serio?

La cara de Judy se puso totalmente roja.

-Amm...nooo-, dijo sin mirar a los zorros.

Nick siguió observando a Judy cuando Leah lo tomó de su pata.

-Aaag, olvidalo, era una broma.

Nick no se movió de donde estaba, quería saber la verdad en ese momento.

-Judy...¿Estás enamorada de mí?

La coneja lo miró con sus enormes ojos color violeta...Él tenía una expresión en su rostro de preocupación e intriga y Leah...bueno, ella la pulverizaria si llegaba a decir la verdad.

-Yo...Nick...no...no lo estoy...es solo que no puedo creer que ya sea este día, todo pasó tan rápido, y tú lo haz dicho, los conejos somos sentimentales-, mintió.

-Bueno...-, dijo Nick algo decepcionado

Los tres volvieron a entrar al restaurante, y el tema de lo que pasó ese día no volvió a tocarse.

Pasaron 2 meses después de todo ello y llegó el día de la boda entre Nick y Leah...Judy aún no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando en verdad.

Antes del evento, Judy quedó en pasar por Nick a su casa, ella lo llevaría a la iglesia para que todo fuera efectuado.

La coneja tomó prestado un auto de la comisaría un día antes, y con todo el pesar del mundo fue a buscar al zorro a su apartemento.

-Hey, Nick, estoy afuera-, dijo ella por celular.

-Ok, voy bajando-, contestó él.

Segundos después de la llamada bajó Nick a su encuentro, con su camisa verde y pantalón cafe junto con sus lentes de sol.

-¿Qué haces vestido así?-, dijo confundida.

-Iremos a un lugar antes-, dijo él subiendo al auto del lado del piloto-Muévete zanahorias.

Judy se pasó del lado del copiloto y comenzó a manejar Nick.

Llegaron a la heladería antendida por elefantes, el lugar donde se conocieron.

Bajaron del auto y él la dirigió hasta la entrada del lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

El zorro suspiró, y con sus patas metidas en sus bolsillos respondió:

-Aquí fue donde te vi por primera vez zanahorias...aquí fue donde dije "Woo, que linda reparte multas"

Ella le dio un pequeño golpe en su brazo.

-Nunca me imaginé que llegaría a trabajar contigo o en la policía...todo fue por tu culpa...si no hubieras sido tan terca y mandona, el día de hoy no sería mi boda y nada de lo que pasamos juntos hubiera ocurrido...todo lo que me he divertido...es por ello que me puse está ropa Judy...porque quería recordar ese día...

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

Nick sacó las patas del los bolsillos y se comenzó a apoyar en sus rodillas para ver a la conejita a su altura.

-¿Te digo un secreto?

Judy afirmó con la cabeza.

-Me la he pasado de maravilla contigo en estos últimos años. Gracias por todo.

-No, gracias a ti.

-Además...gracias por enseñarme a amar.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platillos.

-Lo que escuchaste-, dijo un poco sonrojado-Yo si estaba enamorando de ti Judy...

Judy no aguntaba más, sus ojos se habían inundado de lágrimas en pocos segundos.

-Lastima que tú de mí-

-¡Yo aún lo estoy!-, dijo ella cerrando sus ojos-¡Estoy enamorada de ti Nick!

Él sonrió ante ello y luego la abrazó repentinamente.

-Vaya que somos tontos...

Judy respondió al abrazo.

-Si...si lo somos.

Nick se separó de ella y luego besó su frente.

-Me temo que es demasiado tarde Hopps...

-Eso parece-, dijo ella intentando que su voz no se cortara.

-Hay alguien mejor que yo esperándote afuera...

-Ya estoy afuera...-, dijo con una débil sonrisa.

-Coneja astuta-, dijo Nick caminando hacia el auto-Vamos oficial Toot toot, llegaré tarde a mi boda...

Judy, intentando no soltar el mar de lágrimas y el no desbordar todos sus sentimientos, se acercó a él para verlo, en unas horas, entregar su vida alguien más.

* * *

 **Demasiado triste D': creanme, casi lloré con esto :'v son las...12:37 a.m. exactamente y los sentimientos ahora están al borde xD**

 **Lamento tanto el tardar en actualizar, pero no me convencía algo del cap. y lo borraba (tontaaaa) y pues lo terminé escribiendo como 5 veces :'/**

 **¡En fin! Mil gracias por sus review! Intentaré actualizar ya esté martes ;3**

 **Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia como Guest y a los que ponen favorito y todo eso, son los mejores ;_;**

 **(Estoy escuchando Dango Daikasoku, los que vieron Clannad entienden mis sentimientos ahora)**

 **Los hamo! Espero sus PM y comentarios xD**

 **P.D. subiré pronto la historia bien desarrollada sobre el primer One-Shot :3**


	5. ¿Pasa algo?

Un día normal como cualquier otro, Judy y Nick revisaban expedientes de casos sin resolver en su oficina, con sus típicas bromas y juegos entre amigos.

Ya casi era la hora de salida y ambos estaban algo cansados.

-He terminado Zanahorias-, dijo Nick dejando un folder en una gaveta de metal.

-Yo igual-, respondió ella tirando unas cosas a la basura.

Nick miró la hora en su celular y notó que aún faltaba media hora para que su turno terminara oficialmente.

-Hey, Hopps-, dijo Nick tomando una hoja de papel-Aún falta media hora para que nuestro turno termine.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-, dijo ella arqueando una ceja.

-Juguemos a guerra de bolas de papel...si tú me das...te dejaré besarme-, dijo arrugando la hoja de papel y dándole la forma de una pelota.

-¿Y por qué querría besarte?-, dijo cruzada de brazos.

-Por favor bigotes, soy irresistible.

-Mejor si yo te doy, invitas la cena, ¿ok?

La coneja bajó de su silla giratoria poniéndose en posición de defensa con una pelota de papel en su pata derecha.

-Bien...estas son las reglas-, dijo Nick alejándose de la coneja.

El zorro comenzó a caminar en reversa mientras no quitaba su vista de Judy.

Ese tipo de juegos le encantaban, era de esas ocasiones en las que podía sacar sus habilidades de zorro, y sobre todo, le gustaban los castigos para el perdedor. Como la vez que Judy perdió y tuvo que fingir ser la novia de Nick por todo un día, sin besos, claro...o cuando ella tuvo que ir a recogerlo por una semana a su casa o cualquier lugar que él quisiera. Ese último fue su favorito, siempre que ella llegaba malhumorada por él en su pequeño auto, Nick presumia...mejor dicho, mentía, sobre que esa linda coneja era su novia...era lindo pensar eso...

-Numero uno pelusa, solo se puede lanzar una pelota de papel y no puedes recogerla...o sea, solo tienes un tiro.

-Eso es fácil-, dijo ella.

Ellos no se quitaban la vista el uno del otro mientras comenzaban a girar por toda la habitación.

-Y si yo te doy...elijo tu castigo.

-Y si yo te doy, tu pagas.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no pasará.

Judy le dio una mirada algo confundida mientras arqueba su ceja y levantaba un poco el mentón.

-¿Son todas las reglas?-, preguntó ella.

-Claro.

-Bien, empieza el juego.

La coneja rodó rápidamente debajo de una silla mientras que Nick saltaba arriba del escritorio buscando a Judy con la mirada.

-Vamos Judy...no juegues conmigo...-, dijo algo nervioso.

Él comenzó a caminar lentamente por el escritorio y luego saltó hacia el sofá. Ahí, miró detenidamente cada mueble en busca de su compañera cuando su celular vibro, el cual estaba sobre una mesa de noche junto a la puerta.

Su vista se dirigió hasta su móvil, y con un ágil brinco lo tomó. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando pudo ver por el reflejo de la puerta de cristal grabado a Judy a punto de lanzar la bola de papel, y en un rápido acto giró hacia ella y esquivando la jugada de Judy él la golpeó con la pelota en el abdomen.

-¡Gané!-, dijo mientras levantaba sus puños en forma de victoria.

-Zorro astuto-, dijo ella mirandolo de forma molesta.

-¿Triste zanahorias?-, se burló Nick.

-¿Cuál es mi castigo?

Él la miró de forma dormilona mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercaba a Judy.

-Debes de besarme-, dijo riendo.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y lo empujó.

-Vamos Nick, en serio.

-Es en serio Zanahorias.

Judy inclinó su cabeza a un lado y luego le dio una mirada sospechosa.

-Cuando pienses en tu castigo dímelo.

-Melo-, repitió él.

-¡Madura!-, dijo riendo.

-¡Hopps!-, el jefe Bogo entró azotando la puerta.

Ambos animales saltaron ante eso. Les había metido un gran susto.

-¿Si?-, titubeo ella.

-A mi oficina ¡Ahora!

Judy y Nick comenzaron a caminar, pero Bogo detuvo al zorro podiendo una pata en el pecho de él.

-Dije **Hopps**.

El zorro tragó saliva y se despidió con un gesto de pata de Judy.

-Te espero con Garraza-, susurró él.

-De acuerdo-, contestó ella.

Judy salió de su oficina junto con el jefe Bogo, y con Nick detrás de ellos.

El zorro se dirigió a la recepción junto con Garraza. Apoyándose con su ante brazo en el escritorio y observando al búfalo entrar con Judy a la oficina.

-El jefe Bogo se veía bastante molesto-, comentó Garraza.

-Ni lo menciones-, dijo Nick.

-¿Acaso hicieron algo mal?

-No, nada en lo absoluto...

-Humm-, dijo Ben mirando a Nick-Hey, Nick.

-¿Qué?

Ben hizo un gesto con la pata indicando a Nick que se acercara más.

-¿Crees que el jefe Bogo esté enamorado de Judy?-, susurró.

-¡Aaag! ¡No!-, gritó Nick saltando.

-Era solo una broma-, le quitó importancia al asunto con la pata.

De la oficina salió Judy con las orejas caidas y un poco desanimada, mirando el suelo algo cabizbaja.

-¿Estás bien?-, preguntó Nick.

Ella levantó sus orejas al escuchar la voz de su compañero.

-Si, estoy bien-, dijo dando un sonrisa falsa-¿Vamos a cenar?

-De acuerdo-, dijo aparentando no sentir curiosidad acerca de lo ocurrido con Bogo.

Judy y Nick se despidieron de Garraza y se dirigieron a un café cerca de ahí para poder calmar un poco sus nervios...sobre todo la coneja.

Llegando al lugar ella pidió un taza de café negro mientras que Nick ordenaba un capuchino grande.

Judy se la pasó todo el caminó al restaurante callada, sin comentar nada, algo extraño ya que ella con Nick, hablaba hasta por los codos.

Todo fue tranquilo después de tomar su café cada uno. Judy volvió a ser la de antes, así que Nick no debía de preocuparse más.

Al día siguiente, Nick fue a buscar a su amiga a su departamento para ir al trabajo, pero ella ni siquiera se molestó en abrir la puerta, y desde adentro de su apartamento le pidió al zorro que se fuera.

Nicholas llegó a la comisaria arrastrando su cola entre sus patas y con el animo hasta los suelos...sin Judy...

-.. _.Nada tiene sentido-,_ pensó Nick sentado en su lugar del salón mirando su celular.

Esperen...el zorro agitó su cabeza un poco al recordar lo que acaba de pensar. "Sin Judy nada tiene sentido" ¿en serio pensó eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuando Judy se había vuelto tan importante en su vida? ¿Desde cuando al no estar con ella sentía ese vacío?

Después de esas preguntas vinieron muchas más que nunca había analizado como por ejemplo: _"¿Por qué mis bromas ahora son con tanto aire de romance? ¿Por qué me molestó cuando algún otro oficial le habla lindo? ¿Por qué no me quiere ver?"_

-Wilde-, dijo Bogo entregando al zorro una carpeta-Tu tarea de hoy.

-No puedo hacer esto-, comentó después de revisar la carpeta-Es un caso nuevo, Judy y yo somos un equipo, debemos hacer esto juntos.

Bogo lo miró algo extrañado...Judy no le comentó nada.

-Bueno...-, dijo guardando su comentario-Mejor no trabajes hoy aquí Nick...¿Podrías ir con Judy a su apartemento? Llamó y dijo algo de que no vendría-, era mejor no ser informado por él.

Los ojos de Nick se iluminaron, y en menos de 15 segundos ya estaba tomando una patrulla para llegar a la casa de su la coneja.

Él llegó todo emocionado con carpeta en mano al edificio de Judy. Bajó del auto y corrió escaleras arriba.

Era medio día, por lo tanto Judy tenía su apartamento sin llave, buena excusa para no ser rechazado al querer entrar.

Nick no lo pensó dos veces, ya que al estar enfrente de la puerta de su amiga abrió.

-¡Soy yo!-, gritó mientras entraba.

-¡Nick!-, exclamó ella mientras dejaba caer una caja que traía en manos.

La pupila de Nick se dilato al ver todo en cajas, todas y cada una de las pertenencias de Judy estaban en cajas.

-¿Qué haces?-, dijo preocupado.

-Nick, por favor vete.

-¿Por qué está todo en cajas?

-Nick-, repitió Judy.

-¿Vas a limpiar?

-Nick-

-¿Y tu ropa?-, Nick la seguía interrumpiendo.

-Yo-

-¿Te cambias de casa?

-Ah-

-¿Por qu-

-¡Fui transferida! ¡¿Si?!-, fue ahora ella quién lo interrumpió-¡Fui transferida!-, gritó mientras sus ojos de llenaban de lágrimas y caía de rodillas en el suelo.

Nick solo la miraba aterrorizado...¿Cuándo iba a decir Judy que todo era una broma?

-Perdón...-, susurró mientras seguía llorando-Perdón por no decirte nada Nick...perdón.

Él se arrodilló frente a ella y comenzó a frotar su pata sobre la cabeza de la conejita, intentado darle consuelo alguno.

-¿A donde?-, trató de hacerse el fuerte, aunque pronto las lágrimas empezarían a brotar de sus lindos ojos.

-A la ciudad de Pistom...a 300 km de aquí...

Nick la miró fijamente y tomando la pata de su amiga dijo:

-Olvida tu castigo anterior de besarme...mejor...no te vayas...

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, soltó una pequeña risita y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-No quiero irme...

Nick le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te irás...

Nick regresó a la estación de Zootopia, donde le reclamó al jefe sobre la partida tan repentina de Judy.

 _ **"-Si encuentras a alguien que quiera tomar su lugar, ella no se va"**_

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para el pequeño zorro como para animarlo a trabajar más de la cuenta y no se rendiria hasta encontrar a alguien...

Pasaron 2 días desde que Nick y Judy habían comentado sobre su partida...ella creía que no había vuelta atrás, es decir, ya estaba en la estación de tren, a unos minutos de abordar el tren hacia Pistom...hasta qué...

-¡Judy!-, Nick apareció corriendo entre todos los animales, con la pata en alto para poder distinguirse y a toda velocidad.

Ella, al verlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, nunca había sido tan feliz al verlo correr hacia ella.

Nick, al tenerla frente a frente, la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a cargarla dando vueltas por el lugar.

-¡No tienes que irte!-, dijo parando-¡He encontrado a un reemplazo!

Detras de ellos pareció un lobo con maleta en mano.

-Hola, soy Leonard, me enteré que necesitan a alguien en Pistom...yo puedo ir allá, es mi ciudad.

Judy comenzó a llorar y sin pensarlo abrazó a ese lobo.

Leonard subió al tren hacia Pistom dejando a la pareja juntos.

-Creo que cumpliste tu castigo coneja-, dijo Nick mirandola de reojo con sus propias patas entrelazadas.

-Bueno...si no quieres ese beso, creo que es todo-, ella comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada

-Espera-, Nick comenzó a alcanzarla-¿En serio ibas a besarme?

-No, porque ese no es mi castigo-, contestó de forma pícara.

-¿Y si vuelve a ser tu castigo en otro juego?

Ella lo miró.

-Supongo que tendré que cumplirlo...

Nick se sonrojó ante ello y dijo:

-¿Quieres jugar un juego ahora?

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaa, buenaaaas ;3**

 **1 a.m. :'v tengo sueño...**

 **Lamento la demora :'c pero no he tenido mucho tiempo...creo que mis actualizaciones serán cada viernes en la madrugada o de noche xD**

 **Sé que muchos me odiaron por el cap. anterior "Vaya que somos tontos" pero necesitaba hacer algo así...porque...la vida no siempre es "Y vivieron felices para siempre"**

 **Les pido de todo corazón una disculpa a los que hice llorar (si es que eso pasó xD)**

 **Y si, lo sé, Leah era una maldita :v la hice con ese aire de persona insoportable. Si la odiaron...cumplí mi meta ;D**

 **Les agradecería mucho si dejaran un review ;3 Me motiva a escribir /u\**

 **Los hamo! Gracias por su apoyo!**

 **AngieMorJim...feliz cumpleaños adelantado :D espero y no me odies ^^ gracias por tu apoyo UuU**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **P.D. lamento los errores que tenga el fic...pero no tuve tiempo de leerlo todo completo xD**


	6. Sorpresa

**_¿Nunca les ha pasado que la persona más importante en su vida desaparece?_**

-¡Judy!-, gritó Nick, entrando a la fuerza al departamento de la susodicha-Aquí tampoco está...

Nick salió del edifico de Judy pensando en otro lugar donde podía estar su mejor amiga.

Llevando ambas patas a su cabeza en forma de desesperación comenzó a respirar de forma agitada.

 ** _¿Nunca han deseado que se detenga el tiempo?_**

El zorro se sentó en el pavimento frío, el ambiente estaba humedo, y eso no lo ayudaba a refrecarse un poco, se la había pasado corriendo todo el día.

 ** _¿Nunca se ha ido esa persona esencial en su vida sin decir adiós?_**

-Por favor Judy...dime que estás bien-, susurró mientras miraba su celular.

Nick no aguantaba más la presion, quería...no...necesitaba, exigía, imploraba saber donde estaba su amiga. Ella era lo que impulsaba su vida...ella era...

 _ **¿Nunca han perdido al amor de su vida?**_

-2 días antes-

-Hopps...¿Qué haces aquí?-, preguntó Nick.

Era miércoles por la noche, de hecho, ya era bastante tarde, la mayoria de los oficales en la comisaría se estaban retirando. El turno del dúo extravagante había terminado aproximadamente hace 2 horas, y Nick necesitaba irse ya a su casa...no era tal cual algo necesario pero si algo deseado...solo había un pequeñísimo problema, ¿Dónde estaba Judy?

Después de 2 largas horas de que el zorro buscara a su amiga, la encontró en el sótano, revisando y alborotando papel y cajas de todo tipo de expedientes que estaban ahí.

Cuando Nick entró a la habitación, las orejas de Judy se pusieron rectas. Ella lo miró ahí, a unos cuantos metros de la puerta con una expresión molesta y con sus patas en su cintura.

-Nick-, dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esa fue mi pregunta-, dijo un poco molesto-¿Tienes idea de cuento tiempo estuve buscandote?

-Oh, lo siento Nick, solo miraba unas cosas-, dijo un poco nerviosa.

Mientras se acercaba Nick, más nerviosa se ponía Judy.

-¿Qué buscas?-, preguntó Nick.

El zorro se recargo en sus rodillas para mirar a Judy frente a frente y así ocasionar más presión sobre ella.

-Nada-, dijo en seco cerrando un cajón llenó de papeles.

-Escupelo, pelusa.

La pupila de Judy se encogió al ver que el zorro no estaba jugando, lo tuvo esperandola una hora, tal vez más, y eso no era agradable para nadie.

-Nick...solo busco información.

La coneja bajó las orejas de forma arrepentida, se puso de pie mientras que Nick se ponía recto.

-Ya, tranquilo, Wilde-, dijo Judy en forma de broma.

Nick seguía con esa expresión de furia en su rostro.

-¿No deberías irte ya?-, dijo para romper ese ambiente.

-Aag-, Nick suspiró y poniendo su pata en su frente le dio esa linda sonrisa que a Judy simplemente la volvía loca-Mejor vámonos juntos.

Judy le respondió con una sonrisa cálida intentando ocultar lo ruborizado de sus mejillas.

Ambos se salieron de la estación y cada uno se fue respectivamente a su casa, ya que Judy no quiso ir a cenar ni nada por el estilo.

" _Debe estar cansada_ " eso dijo Nick para si mismo cuando ella le rechazó la invitación para ir a un restaurante.

Al día siguiente, Nick llegó a la comisaría un poco tarde como de costumbre, con el uniforme mal puesto por lo tarde que se le hacía.

-Buenos días Nick-, le dijo Benjamin con una sonrisa mientras masticaba una dona.

-Hola Garraza-, contestó Nick dándole un sorbo a su café.

-¿La oficial Hopps no viene contigo?

-¿Zanahorias?-, dijo un poco preocupado. Era muy raro que Judy llegara tarde-Pensé que ella ya estaba aquí.

-Judy no se a presentado, creí que tuvieron una cita o algo y que llegaría contigo-, dijo de forma pícara.

-La oficial Hopps y yo tenemos una relación profecional Garraza-, dijo ruborizado.

-¿Entonces te molestaría que alguien la invitara a una cita?

Las orejas de Nick se levantaron.

-Escuché que el oficial Chris la invitó al estreno de la película "zoo war"

-¿Zoo War? Imposible, Judy y yo tenemos las entradas desde hace días.

-Eso dicen los rumores Wilde-, dijo Garraza, por fin le sacaría la sopa a ese zorro astuto.

Nick abrió la boca para decir algo en su defensa cuando fue interrumpido por su celular, el cuál estaba sonando con la canción "Try everything" la favorita de Judy.

Y tal como lo decía la melodía, era Judy la que lo estaba llamando.

-Un momento-, dijo contestando.

-Nick-, se escuchó a Judy algo agitada.

-Zanahorias, ¿En dónde estás? Bogo se molestará si no te ve en el salón.

-¡Nick! ¡No tengo mucho tiempo así que escucha!

Él tragó saliva.

-Solo quiero que sepas...que eres alguien muy importante para mí...y sin importar qué...seguiras siendo mi-, la llamada se cortó.

-¿Zanahorias? ¡¿Judy?!

-¿Pasa algo malo?-, dijo Garraza asustado.

-No sé lo que pasa, pero Judy está en problemas-, dijo comenzando a sudar en frío.

-¡¿La oficial Hopps está en problemas?! ¡Le diré a Bogo!

-¡Dile! ¡Yo mientras voy a rastrear la llamada!

Nick salió de ahí lo más rápido que le permitieron sus patas y con un nudo en la garganta y su cabeza dando vueltas, comenzó su busqueda.

Después de revisar algunos programas de computadoras y sorbornar a algunos animales para que lo ayudaran con el rastreo de la llamada, encontró la ubicación de su amiga. En distrito forestal.

El zorro no dudo ni dos segundos en correr al auxilio de su amiga, y sin permiso de nadie tomó una patrulla de la comisaría y fue por ella.

Al llegar al lugar indicado por la computadora, encontró el celular de su compañera hecho trizas junto a un auto que al parecer había chocado con un árbol.

-Judy...-, susurró tomando el celular.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a retenerse es sus lindos ojos color esmeralda, un nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar bien.

Así se la pasó Nick el resto del día, buscando a su compañera por toda Zootopia, con pocas pistas y ningún testigo...

Fue entonces cuando el zorro la fue a buscar a su apartamento, y como esperaba, ella no estaba ahí.

Nick miró la hora en su celular, ya era bastante tarde.

-1:37...-, dijo preocupado.

Él volteó y miró el edifico en el que vivía Judy, y de ahí, su vista se fijó en el cielo, aunque era de madrugada y el cielo estaba oscuro, se podian ver las nubes grises que apenas comenzaban a soltar agua.

Con un pequeño suspiró, Nick abrazó sus piernas en un intento de no llorar, sus sentimientos estaban hasta la borda cuando...

 **Riiiiinnnnnn Riiiiiinnnnnn**

Las orejas de Nick se levantaron ante ello, y en un rápido y torpe movimiento contestó.

-¿Hola?-, su voz se cortaba un poco.

-Wilde, habla Bogo.

-Jefe Bogo-, dijo secando sus ojos-¿Qué pasa?

-Encontramos a Judy.

El zorro quedó estupefacto ante ello.

-Ven al hospital no. 45 en Tundratown...apresurate...

Nick colgó la llamada, y comenzó la carrera hacía el hospital indicado. No importara que estuviera a punto de comenzar a llover, no importaba que se fuera a resfriar, no importaban los peligros de correr a esas horas de la noche por las calles, lo único que deseaba era verla a salvo, protegida y con bien.

A la media hora de que Bogo llamara a Nick, el zorro ya estaba atravesando las puertas de cristal de ese lugar. Se veía agitado y asustado, escurria agua por todas partes de su cuerpo, y su pelaje se veía más rojo y suave de lo normal.

-Wilde-, Bogo se acercó a él con preocupación en su rostro por verlo llegar así-Necesi-

Fue interrumpido por Nick, el cuál solo le hizo una seña con su pata izquierda para que le diera un momento para respirar y calmarse un poco. Su pata derecha sobre su cadera y susurró entre respiraciones:

-Estoy bien...solo...¿Dónde está Judy?

-En el cuarto C-23...

Nick afirmó con la cabeza, y dando un gran suspiró comenzó a caminar con dirección al ascensor señalando con su pata el camino.

Subió al ascensor, tomando una toalla que una enfermara que iba junto a él le ofreció. Y cuando llegó al piso 3, emprendió carrera al cuarto.

Mientras seguía corriendo por el pasillo, se percató que había pasado el cuarto correspondiente y lentamente retrocedió para darle encuentro.

-Ella está adentro...y está bien...

Nicholas empujó esa gran puerta color blanco, nunca tuvo tal necesidad de ver a Judy...y por fin, después de todo un día de buscarla, ahí estaba durmido sobre esa cama con una sábana color azul y una bata de hospital.

-Hey...-, dijo ella empezando a despertar-Hola...

La nariz de Nick comenzó a temblar, era un gran alivio verla por fin. Aunque se preocupó cuando vio que ella tenía vendado su brazo izquierdo y una parte de su cabeza junto con su oreja derecha.

-..Hola-, respondió Nick, sabía que su voz se estaba cortando pero no le importaba.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-¿En serio? ¿En serio preguntaste eso? " _Creí que iba a morir sin ti...creí que mi mundo se estaba acabado...todo se estaba derrumbando lentamente_ "...extrañarte es poco.

Judy se sonrojó ante ello.

-Lo siento...-, dijo bajando las orejas.

-Lo importante es que ahora estás bien.

-Gracias Nick...

Él se acercó a ella, puso una de sus patas en el ante brazo de Judy y preguntó:

-Dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasó?

-Bueno...-, ella comenzó a buscar algo entre la cobija-Primero toma esto...

De entre la sábana, Judy sacó un sobre color amarillo y se lo entregó a Nick.

-Feliz cumpleaños adelantado...

Los ojos del zorro se iluminaron al ver ello. Tomó el sobre con sus patas temblorosas y lo abrió lentamente.

-Esto es...-, Nick sacó lo que venía adentro, y eran recibos de pago, facturas, cosas por el estilo, y al final, una hoja que confirmaba que los impuestos de Nick estaban pagados.

-Es tu regalo...ya no tienes que preocuparte por lo impuestos...sé que has estado ahorrando para pagarlos...-, dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Nick comenzó a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, y para que Judy no lo viera recargo su cabeza en la orilla la cama.

-Ya, ya-, dijo Judy mientras comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza del zorro-Todo estará bien...

-¿Por qué estás tan lastimada si solo era esto?-, dijo entre sollozos.

-Ja...cuando por fin iba a hacer el último pago de tu deuda, encontré a unos delincuentes amenazando a una pantera estrellada en su automóvil, intenté hacer algo, pero eran muy grandes, así que me lastimaron, por ello te llame, no creí que fuera a sobrevivir...

-Perdona...-, dijo él.

-Oye...ya no estés así. Ahora estoy a salvo en el hospital y tú tienes tu regalo...todos ganamos.

Nick por fin levantó la cabeza, y con sus ojos llorozos la miró fijamente.

-¿Te gusta el oficial Chris?

-¿Chris? ¿Chris Brainer?

-¿Te gusta?

-Tal vez-, dijo dando una sonrisa de lado.

Nick tragó saliva.

-¿En serio?-, dijo preocupado.

-Jajajaja...si, solo un poco...pero...tú me gustas más.

El zorro se sonrojó al escuchar eso.

-Amm...yo...estabamos hablando de Chris...

-Bueno, iré a ver Zoo war con él si eso es lo que quieres.

-¡No!-, gritó alarmado.

-Jajajaja...

-Me gustas mucho.

-Y tú a mi Nick-, dijo sonrojada-Gracias al cielo sientes lo mismo que yo-, dijo entre risas.

-Ni que lo digas-, contestó Nick riendo.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?

-¿Debería besarte?

Ella desvió la mira y dijo:

-Mejor cuando el jefe Bogo y Garraza se vayan.

-¿Qué?

Por la pequeña ventana que había en la puerta Garraza y Bogo los espiaban con su celular en la mano.

-¡Por fin lo dijo!-, gritó Garraza guardando el video.

-Envíame el video Garraza-, le dijo Bogo al jaguar.

Las orejas del zorro se agacharon mientras que sus mejillas ardían como nunca.

-Bueno...-, dijo Judy también sonrojada-Creo que debes ir a borrar un video.

-Tienes razón-, dijo comenzado a correr-Regreso en un momento-, dijo desde la puerta.

-Si...novio...

* * *

 **Es sábado, lo sé, lo sé...pero anoche no tuve tiempo de subirlo :'(**

 **Espero les guste este cap. :D**

 **No tengo mucho que decir así que nos vemos pronto ;3**

 **Bye byeee!**

 **Los hamo!**


	7. Viejos amigos

-Pero no tiene que venir-, le comentó Judy a Nick.

-¿De qué hablas Zanahorias? Por lo que has hablado de ella, es tu amiga de la infancia-, se burló el zorro mientras le daba un licuado de frutas mixtas.

-Tal vez fue mi amiga, o lo sigue siendo, y no me incómoda el hecho de que quiera trabajar en Zootopia... ¡pero lo que si me molesta y fastidia es que quiera vivir conmigo!

-¿Dijo que solo unos días?

-No lo definió.

Judy comenzó a beber su malteada mientras se sentaba en una banca de la estación de trenes, esperando la llegada de uno proviniente de Bunny Burrows.

Nick la miraba fascinado, y sentándose junto a ella comenzó a beber lentamente un café que había comprado junto con la malteada de Judy unos metros atrás. Le encantaba admirarla cuando se molestaba o hacía algún berrinche, todos esos gestos que hacía en segundos le parecían adorables.

Ambos, sentados en esa banca, observaban a los animales que bajaban de algunos trenes. A Judy se le erizaba la piel con tan solo pensar en que esa coneja de pelaje blanco viniera en el tren que se estaba vaciando, pero ese no fue el caso, haciendo sentir aliviada a Judy.

Después de esperar 20 minutos el tren de su amiga, Judy se puso de pie, tirando su envase vacío en un bote de basura que estaba junto a ellos.

-Bien, esperamos demasiado-, comenzó a caminar a la salida-Es hora de irnos.

-Coneja, llegamos 10 minutos antes, aún hay que esperar más-, dijo Nick, el cual seguía sentado en la banca.

Judy bajó las orejas al recordar ello, ¡Era verdad! Habían llegado con anticipación.

-Solo diez minutos-, dijo entre dientes y se sentó juntó al zorro.

Al sentarse en la banca, Judy se dejó desparramar ahí, sentada de forma poco usual, como si su cuerpo aclamara un descanso.

Por supuesto que quería a su amiga, es decir, estaban juntas desde el jardín infantil, eran inseparables de pequeñas, pero ya en los años superioriores como la secundaria y preparatoria su amiga Lesslie Fray por alguna razón se había vuelto un poco convenenciera y molesta. Eso era normal para Judy, Less siempre había sido de familia un poco adinerada, así que no había problema; los momentos incómodos en los que Judy deseaba que su amiga estuviera muerta era cuando se enteraba que la conejita de pelaje gris se sentía atraída por algún otro conejo, ahí estaba el problema, si Judy no hacía nada por querer algo más que solo amistad con todos ellos Less comenzaba a pretenderlos ¿Estaba mal que su amiga se enamorara? Claro que no ¡Pero claro que estaba mal que se enamorara a proposito o a la fuerza de los mismos conejos que atraían a Judy!

Y ese era el problema esta vez, al ser ella una de la pocas amigas con las que tenía contacto aún, le contaba todo lo que ocurría con Nick, no le había dicho sobre sus sentimientos secretos hacía él, temía que si lo hacía ella metiera su cuchara como siempre.

- _ **Tren no.54, destino: Zootopia, dirección: Bunny Burrows-**_ se escuchó el alto parlante indicando la llegada de un tren.

-Te lo dije pelusa, si nos hubieramos ido antes no la habríamos encontrado-, dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

-Si...tienes razón.

Ella se levantó de la banca, y con sus patas temblorosas se acercó a donde se estaba desalojando el tren.

Después de algunos minutos de que animales bajaran de ese tren, hasta el último, y con tres maletas las cuales y apenas podía cargar, salió Less con una gran sonrisa, un bello vestido, y un lindo sombrero.

-¡Judy!-, la coneja de pelaje blanco corrió hacia su amiga al verla unos metros en frente.

Cuando Less la abrazó, Judy quedó petrificada, no sabía como reaccionar ante tal acto, estaba tan aterrada con la idea de que Less descubriera su amor platónico hacia Nick. Y con las patas temblorosas y algo dudosa, le devolvió el gesto.

-¡Vaya! Te ves genial en ese atuendo de policía. Me encanta ver que hayas cumplido tu sueño.

-Amm, si, hola Less, ¿Cómo va-

-Tú eres Nick, ¿Cierto?-, la interrumpió soltando por fin a Judy y caminando hacia Nick-Eres más guapo de lo que imaginé, ¿Puedo tocar tus mejillas?

Nick la miró de forma indiferente con sus patas metidas en los bolsillos.

-No-, contestó él.

Less arrugó su nariz ante ello y puso sus patas en su cadera.

-Creí que eras más divertido.

-Oye Less-, dijo Judy tomando las maletas-Mi departamento es-

-¿Pequeño? Si, lo comentaste, solo me quedaré unos días, no te preocupes, ya tengo trabajo así que espero no tardar mucho.

La coneja de pelo blanco comenzó a inspeccionar las estación con la vista, y arqueando una ceja se acercó a un puesto de comida.

-Esa chica parece que no para de hablar-, dijo Nick tomando las maletas que traía Judy.

-Habla todo el tiempo-, se jaló Judy las orejas.

-Y te interrumpe siempre-, se burló el zorro.

-Si, también eso, espero que solo sea unos días-, suspiró de forma desesperada.

Nick sonrió con esa mirada dormilona de siempre y se acercó a Judy, casi juntando sus narices.

-O solo un año zanahorias.

-¡Cállate!

-No sabía que eran novios-, dijo Less.

Ambos animales se miraron el uno al otro, estaban más que sonrojados por ese comentario. Se separaron y Nick comenzó a carraspear un poco avergonzado.

-No, Less, él solo es mi amig-

-¿Tu apartamento está lejos de aquí? Tengo que desempacar-, la volvió a interrumpir.

-Está a unos minutos de aquí-, dijo Nick.

-Conoces bien el camino ¿verdad? Apuesto que también lo conoces muy bien por dentro-, dijo de forma pícara mirandolos.

-Less, solo somos amigos-, dijo Judy ruborizada al igual que Nick.

-Ya escuchaste entrometida-, dijo Nick sin mirarlas.

-¿Y por qué te sonro-

-Tenemos que trabajar-, Nick comenzó a caminar a la salida.

La conejas lo siguieron, Judy avergonzada y Less riendo.

Los tres fueron a dejar las cosas de Less al apartamento de su amiga, y de ahí, la fueron a dejar a su trabajo, una floreria que apenas estaba abriendo en el centro de la ciudad.

En la estación de policía, Judy y Nick comenzaron con su trabajo, por fin se sentían libres de dejar de escuchar hablar a esa coneja entrometida y un poco arrogante.

-No te enfades conmigo zanahorias, pero Fray no me agrada para nada.

-Hey, no pasa nada-, dijo Judy mientras leía unos documentos.

Por la puerta apareció Garraza, un tanto alegre y comiendo como siempre.

-Judy, Nick, los buscan.

-Oh no-, el zorro golpeó su frente con su pata-Debe ser Fray...

Al llegar a la recepción vieron a Lesslie hablando con Garraza, hablando y hablando como de costumbre.

-Oh, Judy...-, ella se acercó un poco a Garraza-Te pedí que solo llamaras a Nick.

Judy se molestó al escuchar ello.

-Bueno, como sea...-, se acercó a ellos-Te quiero invitar a comer Nick.

El zorro la volvió a mirar de forma indiferente.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero no, no puedo dejar a mi compañera aquí. Así que si nos disculpas, seguiremos con nuestro trabajo.

Nick puso su pata sobre el hombro de Judy y la comenzó a encaminar de vuelta al trabajo.

-Bien...los veré más tarde-, dijo bajando las orejas.

En la noche, en el apartamento de Judy, ellas empezaron a conversar sobre los viejos tiempos, cuando todo era simple y fácil, cuando no tenían que preocuparse por pagar renta, trabajar, los impuestos...cuando la vida era simplemente divertida.

-Veo que te agrada Nick-, dijo Judy mientras texteaba algo en su celular.

-Más que eso-, Judy levantó las orejas-Me parece el zorro más adorable del mundo...me gusta.

 _"Me gusta"_ lo último que quería escuchar Judy, lo único que deseaba que no mencionara Less.

-Pero a ti también, ¿no?

-Si...-, dijo Judy por fin.

-Creo que hay un problema-, sonrió Less.

Lesslie era su amiga...eso quería pensar, y Nick...bueno, ella pensaba que estaba adentro de un agujero sin salida llamado "Friendzone", uno en el que Nick jamás la veria más que su mejor amiga o compañera de trabajo...entonces...¿Tenía caso seguir esforzarse por algo que realmente no valía la pena?

-Escucha...si quieres, tú intenta algo, lo mío es algo pasajero-, titubeo Judy.

-¿Segura?-, preguntó Lesslie impresionada.

-Si...esfuerzate-, dijo intentando conservar la sonrisa forzada que traía.

-Lo haré-, dijo emocionada

Al paso de los días, Less trataba de estar más tiempo con Nick, mejorar su relación amistosa para ser algo más, pero el mayor problema era que ella y él podían entablar una conversación, no podía lograr que ambos hablaran de algún tema en específico por al menos 2 minutos...todo lazo entre ellos se veía tan devil y corto. No era como su relación con Judy, cuando ambos hablaban parecía que el tiempo corría más rápido de lo normal, que no les alcanzaban las horas para seguir conversando, que serían amigos por siempre, que ambos serían felices si estuviesen juntos...esto lo notó Lesslie, que se amaban el uno al otro en forma de algo más que una amistad, le dolió mucho aceptarlo porque en verdad estaba enamorada de Nick, pero ahora le tocaba a ella ceder.

-Nick, toma esto-, Less le entregó a Nick un pedazo de hoja de cuaderno doblado-Leelo y piensa en ello.

El zorro tomó el papel y comenzó a desdoblarlo lentamente, intentado adivinar lo que decía, y al leer esas cinco palabras se sonrojó: " **Judy está enamorada de ti** "

-Judy, quiero hablar contigo-, dijo Lesslie sentándose con ella en la cama.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sé que aún estás enamorada de Nick...no has podido superarlo...y yo...bueno, yo también lo estoy, pero no llegaré a nada...así que...por favor esfuerzate.

Los ojos de Judy se iluminaron a oír eso, por fin le había ganado un pretendiente a Less.

-Pero yo-

-Si lo amas...ve con él-, dijo sonriendo.

-Lo siento, pero si...lo amo Lesslie, perdón-, Judy bajó las orejas.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellas cuando Fray dijo:

-¿Te digo algo?-, Less no miraba a su amiga-Siempre te tuve envidia respecto al asunto del amor, los chicos que te gustaban, terminabas gustandoles, por eso me entrometia, nadie se fijaba en mí a menos que hiciera eso...también te odio un poco, en la forma en la que hablas con él, con Nick...se entienden, tienes más cosas en común que yo con él...creo que lo mejor es que...estés con Nick.

-Gracias...y lamento lo de antes...

-Yo igual...ademas...hay algo que hice.

-¿Qué pasa?-, dijo asustada.

-Solo te diré...que Nick ahora sabe lo que sientes...

-No es cierto-, la pupila de Judy se dilató.

 _ **Rrrriiiiinnnnnn**_

El celular de Judy comenzó a sonar.

-Te apuesto que es Nick.

Judy corrió a contestar, el zorro le pidió que bajara un momento, necesitaba hablar con ella y se econtraba afuera del edificio.

Cuando bajó del edificio y vio a Nick frente al lugar con una chaqueta obscura y su hocico hundido en un abufanda que había sido un obsequio de su parte todo el frío que sentía desapareció, y esa extraña y terrible sensación de que Nick supiera la verdad desapareció.

-Hola Judy-, dijo él.

Ella se sonrojo y tardó en responder.

-Hola.

-Tengo una pregunta...

-Dime-, ella se acercó.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice esta nota?-, Nick le dio un pedazo de papel-Contesta con la verdad.

La nota decía: **¿Soy tu mejor amigo?**

Ella soltó una risita y dijo:

-Si, eres mi mejor amigo-, él sonrió ante la respuesta.

-¿Y esta?-, le dio otra nota.

Esta vez decía: **Judy está enamorada de ti**

-Esta...-, Judy se sonrojó, por suerte no se notaba mucho por los abrigos que traía puestos, en los cuales estaba hundida la mitad de su cara-Esta...esta...si...también dice la verdad.

El zorro guardó las notas en sus bolillos.

-Zanahorias...me siento halagado pero...no quiero una relación ahora...además, yo te veo más como una amiga.

El corazón de Judy estaba totalmente destrozado, ¿Nick dijo eso? ¿No era un mal sueño? No, todo estaba pasando...el amor de su vida, la había rechazado.

-Es broma-, dijo acercándose más a ella con una risita-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

Judy dejó salir las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos minutos atrás por el rechazo.

-Ven aquí-, él la abrazó-Fue una broma zanahorias...

-Zorro tonto-, dijo ella mientras reía un poco.

-Coneja sentimental.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaa, son las ...2:06 a.m. OH MY DISNEY! Nunca noté que ya era tan tarde xD**

 **Espero les guste este cap. y si alguien de buen corazón me dejara un review sería hermoso :D**

 **Díganme si les gustó, si les gusto, si les gusto xD no, ya, en serio, si les gusto o no, si siguen odiando a Leah (aún me llegan PM de odio hacia la pobre) cosas así ;3**

 **Son los mejores por seguir mis historias y por su paciencia, los hamo!**

 **Bye byeeee!~**


	8. Lo voy a pensar

-Hopps, investigaras el caso de la señora Ailuro Poda-, Bogo le entregó una carpeta a la conejita.

Apenas estaba iniciando el día, por lo cual, era aún de mañana, lógicamente.

Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde que Judy y Nick comenzaron a trabajar juntos, por lo que eran más unidos y además, respetados por todos, juntos tenían una asombrosa lista de casos resueltos de forma firme y rápida.

Los oficales de la comisaría estaban en el salón esperando sus deberes de ese día, los cuales Bogo estaba repartiendo en ese instante.

Después de que entregara todas las carpetas y el salón fuera desalojado por completo, le pidió a la coneja y al zorro que se quedaran unos mimutos más.

Cuando Judy tomó la carpeta entregada por el jefe, Nick intentó quitarsela.

-Vamos, déjame ver lo que tiene-, dijo el zorro mientras se estiraba por alcanzar el brazo de Judy.

-Wilde, tú tienes una misión diferente-, dijo el jefe Bogo acomodando sus gafas para mirar mejor una hoja que tenía en sus patas.

Los compañeros intercambiaron miradas nerviosas ante ello.

-Tu deber del día de hoy será mostrarle el plantel a la nueva oficial.

-¿Nueva oficial?-, dijo Judy algo intrigada.

-Su nombre es Ruth Aker.

-En realidad-, se escuchó una linda voz hasta atrás del salón vacío-Es "Akers"

Los tres animales miraron hacia el fondo del lugar, de donde provenía la voz. Y en la última mesa y junto al rincón estaba sentada una zorra de especie marble, con ojos azules y con su uniforme de policía impecable.

-No me interesa.

El jefe Bogo tomó sus cosas y caminando a la puerta para salir de ahí dijo:

-Cuando termines de ver el lugar ven a mi oficina.

Bogo salió de ahí azotando la puerta y sin mirar atrás, dejando a ellos tres solos.

-Hola-, dijo Ruth.

-Hola-, contestó Nick.

-¿Desde cuándo estás ahí atrás? -, preguntó Judy un poco seria, raro en ella.

-Estuve aquí desde que comenzó la junta-, dijo sonriente-Tú eres Judy Hopps, y tú Nick Wilde-, ¿Cierto?-, señaló a cada uno.

-Amm...si así es-, contestó Nick.

-Ah, es tan emocionante por fin conocerlos, no esperaba la hora para que trabajaramos juntos-, la zorra marble se acercó a ellos con mucha emoción, mientras dirigía su vista todo el tiempo a Nick.

-Felicidades-, dijo Nick en burla.

Por el comentario que hizo el zorro, Judy no dudo en propinarle un codazo en el estómago.

-Espero que nos llevos bien-, sonrió el zorro para disimular su sarcasmo.

-Bien-, dijo Judy-¿Puedo hablar con Nick antes de que te de el recorrido?

-Si, no pasa nada-, la zorra forzó su sonrisa.

Judy le hizo una seña a Nick para que fueran a su oficina, y comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a Ruth.

Adentro de su oficina y Ruth en la recepción, cerró con seguro la puerta, cruzó sus brazos y miró a Nick de forma molesta, él solo la miraba desde el escritorio con sus celular en mano y una mirada despreocupada.

-¿Pasa algo?-, preguntó Nick mientras seguía navegando en su teléfono.

-Claro que pasa algo-, ella se acercó más a él.

-Hopps, no fue mi culpa que Bogo me diera ese deber- después de decir eso notó que la expresión de Judy no cambiaba, así que decidió entrar a la aplicación de camara y tomarle una foto.

-¡No tomes fotos en un momento así Wilde!-, subió un poco su tono de voz mientras intentaba quitarle el celular.

-Oh, vamos, mira tu cara, eres tan tierna, más cuando te enojas.

-¡Nick!-, ella soltó una risita.

Fue entonces cuando Nick lanzó su celular a una silla enfrente de la puerta y dijo:

-Alcanzalo.

Judy dio media vuelta para ir por el celular, pero apenas había dado un paso, Nick la tomó por la cintura y la cargó sentandola junto a él.

-Escucha zanahorias, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Judy no lo miró, podía sentir la mirada de Nick sobre ella y sus mejillas arder.

-¿No piensas decirme?

La coneja inflo sus mejillas, y con su mirada perdida dijo:

-Ella es un zorro.

Los ojos de Nick se abrieron como platillos ante ese comentario, y sin poder aguantar más soltó una carcajada.

-¡No te burles!-, gritó tratando de golpearlo.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?-, Nick detuvo la pata de la conejita-Tú eres mi novia Judy, que ella sea un zorro no significa que voy a dejarte.

-¡Shhhh! Acordamos no decir nada sobre lo nuestro aquí, Nick.

-Pero yo-

Toc toc- fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba la puerta, se pudo ver que la silueta era de Ruth.

-¿Está todo bien?-, preguntó desde afuera.

-Si, vamos en un segundo-, respondió Judy bajando del escritorio.

-¿Le puedo decir a Akers? Así no estarás preocupada-, preguntó Nick aún sentado en el escritorio.

-No, a nadie-, dijo Judy pulverizando a Nick con su mirada.

Judy abrió la puerta rápidamente, frente a ella estaba Ruth mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lamento interrumpir.

-Jajaja-, rió Judy nerviosa-No te preocupes.

Nick miró a Ruth desde donde estaba, suspiró en forma molesta y bajó de un salto del escritorio. Arrastrando su cola entre las patas se acercó a su novia y a Ruth.

-Bien, te daré tu recorrido.

La zorrita afirmó con la cabeza y se despidió de Judy sacudiendo su pata.

Hopps los observó mientras se alejaban, aún no confiaba del todo de la nueva oficial. Era un zorro y además muy linda, ¿Corría peligro su lindo noviazgo con Nick? No, claro que no, bueno, eso quería pensar ella, Nick no era el tipo de animal que engañaba a su pareja, y por si fuera poco, él le afirmó que nada pasaría.

Judy decidió a entrar de nuevo a su oficina y comenzar el caso que le había asignado Bogo, su compañero no tardaría mucho pero prefería comenzar.

Después de pocas horas Nick estaba atravesando el marco de la puerta de la oficina de ambos, con sus patas metidas en los bolsillos y una mirada algo cansada.

-Oh, Nick, al fin llegas-, dijo Judy.

-Si, me fue bien, gracias por preguntar-, se burló cerrando la puerta una vez que ya había entrado.

-Lo siento...-, ella bajó las orejas-¿Qué tal te fue con Ruth?

-Akers es un dolor de cabeza, no dejaba de preguntar cosas sobre mí-, él se sentó al lado de Judy subiendo sus patas al escritorio.

Judy puso una cara extraña ante ese último comentario.

-Pero no te preocupes Zanahorias, no pasó nada-, dijo riendo mientras frotaba su pata en la cabeza de Judy.

La coneja se animó un poco y siguieron con el caso.

Para el final del día no habían vuelto a ver a Ruth, lo que era una excelente noticia para Judy y Nick. Terminados sus turnos, ambos se despidieron de Garraza y se fueron a su hogar, para esta altura de su relación, ya vivían juntos, ellos habían considerado normal que después de 2 años de noviazgo comenzaran a acercar más sus vidas.

En su apartamento, uno nuevo que habían comprado entre los dos, Nick comenzó a recibir constantes mensajes, los cuales al verlos solo rodaba los ojos y apartaba el celular.

-¿No piensas contestar?-, le preguntó Judy mientras encendía la televisión.

-No, no quiero, además estoy ocupado-, dijo desde la cocina.

-¿Quieres que yo los conteste?

-Como quieras Hopps, pero no vayas a explotar.

Judy se levantó del sofá y caminó a donde estaba su novio, tomó su celular y comenzó a leer los mensajes.

 _ **"Hey, soy yo, Ruth, gracias por pasarme tu número y el de Judy"**_

 _ **"No te pregunté si tenías novia"**_

 _ **"Por cierto, gracias por el recorrido de hoy"**_

 _ **"Espero seamos buenos amigos"**_

 _ **"Me agradas"**_

 _ **"¿Estás ocupado?"**_

 _ **"¿Te gustaría salir a algún lugar un día de estos?"**_

La cara de Judy se puso roja del coraje de ver esos mensajes, y simplemente los borró todos.

-Ya veo porqué no contestabas.

-Solo ignorala-, dijo él tomando su celular y conectandolo a la corriente.

-Lo intentaré-, Judy miró molesta el suelo.

Nick la miró fijamente y le dijo:

-Judy, en serio, no tienes que preocuparte por ella, solo es una compañera de trabajo...de ambos. Así que quita esa cara larga-, sonrió al final.

Ella arrugó un poco su nariz y contestó con un tono un poco desanimado:

-Está bien.

Al día siguente, en la sala de juntas, todos los oficiales estaban reunidos conversando mientras esperaban al jefe Bogo.

Nick y Judy estaban sentados en la silla que compartían como el primer día de trabajo del zorro, conversando, todo iba bien hasta que apareció Ruth con una cosa en sus patas.

-Hola-, dijo un poco tímida.

-Hola-, contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Amm, Nick...me preguntaba...¿Quieres ir al concierto de Gazelle conmigo?-, le mostró los boletos que traía en su pata derecha.

Todos los oficiales ahí guardaron silencio, y todas las vistas se concentraron en los tres pequeños mamíferos.

Nick miró los boletos desde lejos y respondió:

-No, gracias.

Los demás policías estaban aguantando la risa por el rechazo de Nick hacia la nueva.

-Pero son VIP, Gazelle me dijo que invitara a alguien y solo me dio estos dos...no te lo tomes personal Judy-, dijo ella.

Judy miró a Nick con un poco de preocupación.

-Lo voy a pensar-, respondió.

Todos abrieron sus ojos como platillos. ¿En serio rechazó boletos VIP?

Ese mismo día en la noche, Judy comenzó a hablar con Nick de forma molesta.

-Lo voy a pensar, lo voy a pensar-, repetía ella todo el tiempo-¿En serio dijiste eso?

-Oye, todas las vistas estaban en mí-, se defendió.

-¡¿Y eso qué?!-, gritó alterada.

-Zanahorias, tranquila, no pienso ir.

-¡Ve si quieres, no me importa!-, después de gritarle eso, caminó de forma pesada hasta la habitación y cerró con seguro.

-No es cierto-, dijo él pasando su pata por toda su cara.

Nick tuvo que dormir ese día en el sofá, Judy no quiso abrir la puerta por nada del mundo, y en la mañana, para cuando Nick despertó ella ya no estaba en casa.

Al llegar a la comisaría, notó que su novia no estaba en la sala de juntas, un poco preocupado comenzó a buscarla.

La vio desde lejos salir del baño, secando sus patas con un trozo de papel. Estaba acercándose para hablar con ella, pero se percató que a unos cuantos metros de Judy estaba el oficial Frank, un tigre amigable y grande que tal vez estaba esperandola.

El zorro se ocultó detras de una maseta que estaba cerca de ellos dos y comenzó a escuchar.

-Hey, Judy-, dijo él un poco tímido.

-Oh, buenos días Frank-, respondió amigable.

-Me di cuenta que tú y Nick no llegaron juntos esta mañana.

-Si...bueno, así pasa algunas veces...¿Necesitabas algo?

-Amm, bu-bueno, yo...-, el tigre se sonrojó un poco-Quería saber si...¿Te gustaría salir al cine conmigo? Ayer, después de que Ruth invitó a Nick al concierto de Gazelle, supose que no lo tomaste muy bien, al fin y al cabo ustedes son mejores amigos, siempre están juntos...así que pensé que ir al cine te animaría un poco.

Nick apretó sus puños mientras los seguía observando.

-Jajaja, gracias Frank, lo voy a pensar-, contestó de forma inconsciente.

-Bien, espero tu respuesta mañana-, le propinó una linda sonrisa.

Pasó el día, y Nick no comentó nada sobre lo que había escuchado, esperó hasta su hogar para hablar las cosas.

-¿Iras al cine con Frank?-, preguntó Nick aparentando no dar importacia al asunto mientras miraba unas fotos en su celular.

Judy se petrifico, había olvidado por completo eso.

-Dijiste "lo voy a pensar"-, dijo Nick indiferente entrando a la casa.

-No iré-, contestó ella.

-¿Ah si? ¿Entonces por qué dijiste eso?

-Nick, ¿estás celoso?

-Si, si lo estoy-, dijo un poco sonrojado-Además tú también te pusiste celosa de Ruth.

-¡Con Ruth es diferente, es obvio que está enamorada de ti!

-¡Ja! ¡¿Y qué piensas de Frank?! ¡¿Qué quiere ser solo tu amigo?! ¡Él me ha comentado varias veces que está interesado en ti!

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de eso!-, gritó sonrojada.

Las orejas de Nick bajaron.

-Dime-, dijo intentado calmarse-¿No crees que nada de esto estaría pasando si les hubiésemos dicho a todos en la comisaría que somo novios? ¿Por qué ocultas tanto esto? ¿Qué pensabas hacer si resultabas embarazada un día de estos? ¿Ocultar a nuestros hijos? ¿Mantenerlos en la sombra?

Judy también bajó las orejas.

-Lo quiero mantener en secreto-, susurró ella.

El zorro suspiró de forma triste y molesta.

-No te entiendo Judy.

-¡Pues si no lo haces mejor vete con Ruth!

-¿Qué? ¿Estás cortando conmigo?

-¡Tú eres el que comenzó todo! ¡Solo debías ponerle un límite a Ruth!

-¡¿Cómo tú lo haces con todos los demás oficiales?! ¡Olvidalo! ¡Me largo!

-¡No me importa! ¡Apuesto que tú y Ruth serán muy felices!

-¡Claro que si!-, Nick tomó una abrigo que estaba junto a la puerta-¡Y tendremos lindos zorros!

-¡Anda! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Vete!

-¡Terminamos!-, gritaron al mismo tiempo. Judy cerró la puerta con odio mientras que Nick también la jalaba para cerrar.

La coneja se quedó mirando la puerta con su ceño fruncido. Luego de unos segundos, analizó lo que pasó, bajó las orejas al notar que estaba pasando y abrió rápidamente la puerta, frente a ella estaba Nick con su pata en la perilla para entrar.

Judy lo miró con sus ojos llorosos al igual que él y sin decir nada ambos corrieron el uno con el otro para abrazarse.

-Lo siento-, dijo ella comenzando a llorar.

-Yo también lo siento-, el zorro se puso de pie con Judy en brazos y cerro la puerta.

-Te prometo que mañana le diremos a todos que estamos saliendo-, dijo Judy entre sollozos.

-Jaja...gracias zanahorias-, respondió Nick sin soltar a Judy.

-Y...¿Nick?

-¿Qué pasa?

-No iré con Frank al cine.

-Ni yo con Ruth al concierto.

-Jajaja, torpe zorro.

* * *

 **Y bien, ¿qué les parecio?**

 **Tengo que confesar algo, iba a dejar el cap. En que terminaban y ya no volvían, pero dije "Ya bastante me odian con el cap. en el que apareció Leah :'v "**

 **Ah, otra cosa :D estaba pensando en hacer un capítulo en el cuál ustedes le hacían preguntas a los personajes que más he usado en mis one-shots (Gideon, Garraza, Bogo...etc.) también a los personajes que he creado, como Ruth, Leah y Daryl. ¡Pregunten lo que sea! Si tienen dudas de algún capítulo o si le quieren contar algo a algún personaje (no sé porque siento que Leah va a salir afectada con esto :'v) será el cap. 10 donde contestaré todo para que tengan más tiempo de dejar sus preguntas.**

 **Espero sus preguntas en reviews o en PM!**

 **Gracias por todo! Los hamo! XD**


	9. Universo paralelo

El oficial Jude Hopps se encontraba en la sala de juntas, sentado en esa enorme silla que era su repectivo lugar en el cuarto mientras soplaba lentamente a su taza de café que traía en las patas. Lo bebía lentamente para no quemarse y de forma tranquila para relajarse, ya que al ser de mañana, todas la hembras estaban un poco energéticas.

Jude era un de los pocos oficiales machos en el ZPD, sin mencionar que era el primer oficial conejo en toda la historia, por lo que algunas hembras tenían gran interes en él.

Muchas oficiales lo invitaban a salir seguido...era algo incómodo para él, y si llegaba a aceptar alguna cita, en una que otra salida se llegaban a confesar algunas amigas, por lo tanto, le costaba mirarlas a los ojos después de rechazarlas.

Todas mostraban interes, a excepción de la jefa Bogo, la recepcionista Garraza y...

-¡Boooo!-, una zorra de pelo rojizo le hizo cosquillas por detrás.

Jude estaba en ses instante tragando un sorbo de su café, y al recibir esa sorpresa escupió su bebida por la boca y un otro tanto por la nariz.

-¡Nicky!-, gritó una vez que se había recuperado un poco.

-Vaya que estás distraído oficial Hopps-, dijo ella sonriendo despreocupada.

-Eres una tonta-, dijo él sonrojandose un poco.

-Jajajaja, vamos oficial zanahorias, solo fue una broma.

Nicky comenzó a frotar la cabeza del oficial mientras reía.

-¡Basta!-, gritó él.

-Oh vaya, parece que alguien está molesto.

Jude la miró molesto mientras secaba con un pedazo de papel su nariz que aún le dolía un poco.

-¿Sabes qué significa?-, Nicky acercó su hocico al de Jude.

-No...-, dijo Jude algo asustado.

-Fue tu culpa-, ella se acercó más.

Jude cerró sus ojos con terror con mucha fuerza, podía sentir la respiración de Nicky, esa linda y suave respiración que él adoraba.

-¡Mua mua mua mua mua!-, Nicky le hacía cosquillas desesperadamente mientras besaba de forma amistosa sus mejillas.

-¡Nicky! ¡Basta!-, gritaba Jude mientras reía.

-¡Tú empezaste!-, dijo sin detenerse.

Todas las demás oficiales veían divertidas esa escena, era raro escuchar reír a carcajadas al responsable oficial Hopps.

-¡Atención!-, dijo con voz firme la hipopótamo que estaba al lado de la puerta, anunciando la llegada de la jefa Bogo.

 _ **"POOM POOM POOM POOM"**_

Todas golpeaban las mesas con sus patas y pesuñas de forma emocionada.

-Tranquilas...¡Basta!-, la búfalo se puso detras del atril que estaba en el frente.

Jude aún estaba aguantando la risa de hace unos segundos atrás, esa sensación se cosquilleo seguía ahí aunque Nicky ya no hiciera nada. Con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos y sus labios apretados, intentaba poner atención a Bogo.

Su estrategia para disimular esa carcahhada atorada en la garganta fue en balde, ya que la señortia Bogo lo notó a los pocos segundos de iniciar la junta.

-¿Qué le parece divertido, Hopps?-, dijo con tono firme.

Jude imploraba por dentro que esa risa desaparecía ya, porque si llegaba a abrir la boca, esa carcajada sonaría y rebotaria por todos los muros de ahí.

-Lo siento señorita, pero no pude evitar hacerle cosquillas a mi compañero-, dijo Nicky despreocupada.

-Bien...-, Bogo miró al pobre conejo de forma molesta-Nicky...-, todas las miradas se centraron en la zorra-Hazle más cosquillas-, dijo con una sonrisa.

Todas comenzaron a reír ante ello, mientras que Nicky no lo dudó ni por un segundo y lo hizo carcajear mucho más.

Después de todo ese show, las tareas fueron entregadas, y los oficiales Hopps y Wilde fueron a hacer su deber en su oficina.

-Comencemos con el caso-, dijo Jude entrando a la oficina de forma alegre.

-Parece que ya estás mejor pelusa-, comentó Nicky entrando al cuarto.

-Bogo dijo que era el caso más difícil, ¡Estoy muy emocionado!

-Vivaaaa-, Nicky se sentó en el sofá.

Jude sacó una pizarra que había sigo otorgada por Bogo días atrás, para que pudieran resolver mejor sus casos o de forma más ordenada.

Nicky tomó la carpeta del caso nuevo y comenzó a leer; cuando iba Jude a empezar a escribir llamaron a la puerta.

-Yo voy-, dijo Jude caminando a la puerta.

Nicky no dijo ni una palabra y sacó su celular, el cual comenzó a sonar.

Al abrir la puerta, estaba de pie una lobo, con sus patas entrelazadas y un poco de rubor en su rostro.

-Esto...hola Jude-, dijo ella.

-Oh, Marie, hola-, contestó feliz.

-Solo...quería hablar contigo.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quería saber si...si...si querrías acompañarme a comer está tarde.

Las orejas de Jude iban a caer, pero puso insistencia.

-Yo...aam...¿Te puedo decir en un rato? Es que no sé si vaya a comer con Nicky.

-Oh, claro Jude, espero tu respuesta.

El oficial Hopps cerró la puerta lentamente mientras que Marie se alejaba de ahí.

Al cerrar dirigió su vista hacía su amiga, ella hablaba por celular.

-Si, no te preocupes, comeré con Hopps, acaba de rechazar a otra...¡Lo sé!...bueno, hablamos luego.

Ella colgó y Jude, con un hilo de voz preguntó:

-¿Era tu novio?

Nicky se quedó callada ante ese comentario, y luego, con una sonrisa dijo:

-Si, así es, pero le dije que comeré contigo.

Jude le dio una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento. Comenzó a caminar hacia la pizarra nuevamente mientras pensaba:

 _-¿Por qué Nicky es la tercera hembra de aquí que no muestra interés en mí? ¿Por qué tiene que tener novio? ¿Por qué es la única de toda la comisaría de la que me enamoré? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?_

-¡Bien, hora de esforzarse!-, gritó Nicky con la carpeta en su pata.

Jude muchas veces pensó que ella estaba enamorada él, siempre con sus halagos y bromas, además, Nicky fue la que comenzó con ese modo extraño de hacer que Jude dejara de estar molesto...lo besa repetidamente por toda su cara...pero...nunca lo besó en los labios...¿Acaso nunca se dio cuenta de que ella solo lo veía como amigo?

Al pasar el día y que sus turnos hubieran terminado, los oficiales salieron de la comisaría algo cansados.

-Bien, ahora, me toca invitar la cena-, dijo Nicky caminando detrás de él.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo solo compré sándwiches-, preguntó Jude mientras atravesaban el estacionamiento.

Nichole metió sus patas en sus bolsillos y miró el cielo, se veía de un color calidamente anaranjado, como...

-Como tu pelaje-, dijo Jude.

Ella salió de sus pensamientos, fue como si Jude estuviera leyendo su mente.

-¿Qué dijiste, zanahorias?

Jude sin darse la vuelta se sonrojó un poco y levantó su pequeño brazo señalando el cielo.

-El cielo, está pintado de un lindo color anaranjado, como tu pelaje.

Nicky solo lo miraba desde atrás, no tuvo el valor para ponerse al par de él, estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Jajaja, gracias conejo-, intentó disimular.

Ambos subieron a la patrulla, y como siempre, el conejo conducía.

-¿A donde iremos a cenar hoy?-, preguntó Jude.

-En mi casa tengo comida, ¿Quieres probarla?

-¿Tú lo cocinaste?-, ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras tenía una gran sonrisa-No quiero morir, Nichole.

-Oh, no seas tonto-, dijo riendo.

Comenzaron a avanzar rumbo a la casa de la zorra. En un semáforo en rojo, ella empezó a deshacer el chongo que traía, siempre se peinaba así, su larga cabellera le impedía trabajar al 100% y para ser sinceros, le gustaba que Jude la viera arreglada.

-Me cansa traer todo el día mi pelaje sujetado.

-Me gusta como se ve tu cabello desordenado.

Nicky abrió los ojos como platillos ante eso, Jude lo notó.

-Ammm...es que...

-El semáforo cambió-, comentó Nicky para salir de esa incómoda conversación.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Nicky, notaron que en la entrada, sentado en la escaleras del pórtico, estaba su novio William, con un ramo de flores entre sus patas y casi dormido.

-Oh, ese inútil volvió a esperarme afuera y está a punto de comenzar a llover-, dijo Nicky mirando a su novio desde adentro de la patrulla con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja, pobre Will-, comentó Jude destrozado al ver esas flores.

-¿Aún te quedarás a cenar?

-No, mejor quédate tú sola con Will.

-Pero ambos se llevaban muy bien, no veo el problema a que te quedes.

-Vamos, estaré bien-, Jude dio su mejor sonrisa.

-Deberías conseguirte una novia-, bromeó Nicky.

-Jajajajaja...vamos Nicky...

-Hablo en serio Hopps, sería muy divertido conocer a la chica que logró robar tu corazón.

Jude calló.

-Creo que Will va a despertar-, señaló al zorro artico que comenzaba a moverse.

-Nos vemos-, ella bajó de un salto de la patrulla.

Jude no demoró en alejarse de ahí, solo saludaba a Will y se aparataba, aunque su amistad con William no era mala no soportaba verlo, no soportaba ver el rostro del animal que le arrebató al amor de su vida.

Como el conejo no había comido mucho moría de hambre, y al pasar junto a un café optó por comer ahí.

Entró un poco dudoso, nunca había visto ese lugar.

-Es nuevo-, dijo una coneja de raza holandés.

-Si, es lo que veo-, respondió Jude con una sonrisa mientras seguía mirando el lugar.

-¿Va a comer aquí?-, preguntó ella.

-Claro...-, Jude notó que la coneja traía una falda color rosa, con una camiseta blanca y un lindo delantal, y en su pecho había un pequeño gafete que decía "Carol" era obvio que trabajaba ahí.

Jude se sentó en una mesa junto a la venta y Carol tomó su pedido.

-Creo que pediré...

-¿Por qué no pides el pay de manzana?-, sugirió Carol.

-¿Pay de manzana? ¿Hay aquí?

-Si, es delicioso. Para mí, no hay nada mejor que el pay de manzana.

-Yo también amo el pay de manzana, mamá hacía el mejor cuando era pequeño, solia decir que las mejores manzanas crecían en Bunny Burrows.

-Bunny Burrows-, dijo Carol impresionada-Yo vivía ahí cuando era pequeña.

-¿En serio?-, Jude comenzaba a emocionarse.

-Jaja, si, pero me mudé a Zootopia para empezar mis estudios aquí.

-Yo me mudé hace poco.

-Bueno...tengo ir por tu pedido, no quiero que mueras de hambre-, dijo con al final una risita.

-Gracias-, Jude se sonrojó un poco.

Después de unos minutos, Carol atravesó una puerta que al parecer provenía de la cocina, traía en sus patas un trozo de pay de manzana, se veía caliente y delicioso.

Al llegar a la mesa, ella se lo entregó de forma amable a Jude.

-Aquí tiene oficial Hopps.

-Gracias, no puedo esperar para comerlo e ir a descansar con el estomago lleno.

-También no puedo esperar para ir a casa, mi turno acaba de terminar, por fin a dormir-, dijo riendo.

Jude rió un poco con el comentario de la mesera, y cuando Carol comenzó a alejarse él rápidamente actuó.

-Hey, Carol.

Ella se dio media vuelta.

-¿Si? ¿Pasa algo?

-Solo me preguntaba...¿Ya comiste algo?

-Si, no se preocupe-, mintió Carol, pero su estómago al ver el pedazo de pay rugió fuertemente.

-Vaya, tu estómago dice lo contrario.

-No tengo porque fastidiarlo con mis problemas.

-Cena conmigo, dices que tu turno acaba de terminar, así que...es mucho para mí-, le dio una calida sonrisa.

Carol aceptó con un poco de vergüenza la invitación del oficial Hopps.

Después de aquella cena, con todas sus bromas, experiencias y viejas historias narradas, Jude decidió regresar al día siguiente, y así, frecuentemente por algunas semanas con aquella ilusión de ver a Carol un momento, y si corría con suerte...cenar juntos.

Al paso de los meses ambos comenzaban a expresar más interés el uno por el otro...lo que los llevó a tener una relación formal de noviazgo.

Un día de descanso para los oficiales Hopps y Wilde, Jude decidió llevar a cenar a Carol a un elegante retaurante, con motivo de celebrar su tercer mes de relación, pero Nichole tenía los mismos planes con su novio William.

Jude y Carol llegaron al restaurante, un oso recepcionista los dirigió a su pequeña mesa, una apta para mamiferos pequeños.

Al sentarse en la mesa, una hipopótamo que estaba enfrete a ellos se movió, dejando ver a unas cuantas mesas a su compañera de trabajo Nicky, ella ya lo había notado desde hace un rato, la zorrita lo veía desde lejos con una mirada asesina, sus ojos entre cerrados y con ambas cejas inclinadas.

-¿Qué pasa?-, dijo Will al ver la expresión de furia en el rostro de Nicky.

-Jude está aquí.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?-, Will giró su cabeza y localizó al conejo junto a su pareja-Jajaja-, se burló un poco-Al parecer no está solo.

Nicky no respondió, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento a esa pareja de conejos.

-Ya que están aquí, deberíamos cenar todos juntos.

-Si-, respondió Nicky sin emoción alguna.

Wilde se levantó de su asiento y fue con Jude, los invitó a su mesa y ellos aceptaron gustosos.

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila, la mayoría del tiempo fue silencio, fueron un fracaso los intentos de Will y Carol al intentar entablar conversación alguna con los integrantes de la mesa.

-Jude-, por fin habló Nicky-Creo que vi un ladron afuera, acompañame a ver que pasa.

-Claro-, Jude se levantó rápidamente de la mesa.

-Ten cuidado-, le dijo Carol.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Al salir de restaurante Jude se puso en guardia, mientras que Nicky lo seguía lentamente

-¿Por donde se fue?-, preguntó energético.

-Oh, se fue por allí-, la oficial señaló un auto muy grande.

-¡Vamos!-, gritó Jude.

Cuando ambos estaban enfrete del auto y no los podían ver los comensales del restaurante Nicky le dio un zape a Jude.

-¡Eres un tonto!-, gritó molesta.

-¡Auuuu! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!-, subió su tono de voz.

-¿Cuando pensabas decirme que sales con la tal Carol?

-¿Qué? ¿Por eso me golpeaste?-, dijo arqueando una ceja-¿Tan malo es que salga con alguien? Tú me dijiste que-

-Ya sé, yo te dije que buscaras a alguien-, lo interrumpió Nicky-Pero ¡¿no podías decírmelo?!

-¡Hey! Es mi novia, no la tuya.

-Lo sé, pero yo pensé...que era tu mejor amiga...y que me contabas todo...¿Por qué no lo hiciste esta vez?

-Yo-

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

-Es que-

-¡¿Acaso ya no confías en mí?!

-¡Porque esto no te importa!-, gritó frustrado.

Nicky abrió sus ojos como platillos y luego ambos agacharon la cabeza con los animos en el suelo.

-Me importa más de lo que tú crees-, susurró Nicky.

-¿Qué?-, dijo un poco sorprendido.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tonto?!-, ella lo empujó por el hombro-¡¿Por qué nunca te diste cuenta?! ¡Yo te amaba Jude!

Las mejillas de él tomaron un lindo color rojo.

-Pero...es demasiado tarde...-, susurró ella mientras sostenía las lágrimas en sus ojos-Si me disculpas...tengo que volver a la mesa.

Nicky limpió de sus ojos las lágrimas retenidas y entró al restaurante nuevamente.

Jude se quedó en shock ante lo ocurrido, y luego de unos minutos volvió a ese lugar.

Ambos continuaron con la cena como si lo anterior jamás hubiera pasado, pero en su interior sabían que esos sentimientos que existian y compartian el uno por el otro...debían ser reprimidos y si era posible, olvidados.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaa :3**

 **Sé que es tarde, pero aún es viernes (en México :v) así que cuenta como actualización a tiempo ;)**

 **Este cap. Tiene un pequeño parecido al one-shots "vaya que somos tontos" pero éste me gustó más :3**

 **Mi hermana pequeña me estuvo ayudando un poco, aportando ideas y todo eso xD**

 **Espero les guste~**

 **Gracias por sus reviews**

 **Y no olviden dejar sus preguntas para el siguiente cap. Pueden ir dirigidas a cualquier personaje de Zootopia o los que he creado. Y vaya que me han llegado preguntas un poco...*cajum cajum* hentai x'D**

 **En fin, nos olviden dejar sus preguntas! Además, dejen en claro a que cap. van. Responderé todas en el siguiente cap.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	10. Isabelle

_El primer día que la conocí se veía tan pequeña…tan endeble…tan subordinada de mí._

 _No podía esperar más para llegar a casa y admirar sus pequeñas patas, apreciar la suavidad de su pelaje, conocer el color de sus ojos, saber que especie era…_

 _Cuando me la entregaron creí que se quebraria en cientos de pedazos, su peso era tan insignificante que aparentaba ser un juguete._

 _Recuerdo que Nick estaba aterrado, no solo por la bebé, también por mí._

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás adolorida?-, preguntaba con los nervios de punta.

-Jajajaja, estoy bien, no te preocupes-, contestó riendo.

 _Después de reír un poco con Nick decidí destapar un poco la cara de nuestra bebé, necesitaba saber si era un conejo, un zorro o ambos…lentamente descubrí debajo de esa suave y acojedora cobija unas pequeñas pero largas orejas color naranja, identicas a las de mi amado esposo._

-Es un zorro…-susurró Judy con lágrimas en sus ojos-Es…es…¡Es un zorro, Nick! ¡Es un zorro!

 _Nick abrió sus ojos como platillos al momento de ver a la bebé, pensé que él se desmayaria._

 _Yo seguía recostada en la cama, así que él se acercó un poco a la orilla y la intentaba mimar desde lejos._

-Vamos Nick-, dijo ella-Es tu bebé…también puedes tocarla.

 _Con mucha delicadeza se sentó junto a mí y tomó a la bebé en brazos._

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?-, su voz era quebradisa.

-¿Por qué no lo decides tú?

-¡¿Yo?!

 _Nick miraba a la bebé de forma fija, como si fuera la cosa más extraña que había tenido en sus patas. Después de acariciar un poco el rosto de ella susurró: Isabelle._

 _Al salir del hospital el resto del camino fue tranquilo, Isabelle no despertó por nada del mundo._

 _En casa la recoste en su cuna unos minutos, saqué mi celular y llamé a mamá. Ella necesitaba fotos de la pequeña. Conversamos un rato por teléfono mientras me felicitaba por lo linda que se veía mi bebé, mi pequeña Isabelle Wilde._

 _Nick no se despegaba de la cuna, la veía sin parar, aparentaba no parpadear, como si su vida dependiera de ello._

-Hey, Judy-, el zorro la llamó-Ven a ver esto…

Judy se acercó lentamente con miedo de despertar a Isabelle, pero eso ya no era necesario, ella estaba haciéndolo por su cuenta.

Cuando Isabelle por fin abrió los ojos, lentamente, Judy notó el color violeta de los mismos, identicos a los de ella.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-, gritó con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Tiene los mismos ojos que yo!-, sacudió un poco a Nick tomandolo de su camisa.

-Lo sé linda-, sonrió él.

Judy se acercó un poco más a su hija y tomó su pequeña pata.

-Te prometo que te protegeré de cualquier cosa...-, susurró ella.

Pasaron los días, y nuestra pequeña Isabelle comenzó a hablar, su primera palabra fue "Bogo" creí que la hablabamos demasiado del trabajo.

 _Meses después Isabelle comenzó a gatear, era tan adorable, parecía un pequeño gusano en sus primeros intentos. Por obviedad comenzó a dar pasos, muy pocos y pequeños, en esos momentos Nick no la soltaba por nada...recuerdo que acolchonó todos los muros y piso del cuarto de Isa, solo tenía permitido practicar ahí._

 _A sus dos años, Isabelle ya hablaba como toda una adulta...bueno... En realidad, como una niña de aprox. 10 años, podía contarnos todo lo que veía en televisión y como imaginaba que sería la escuela además de que correr ya no era un peligro._

 _Le encantaban las moras justo como a su padre, y todos mis hermanos venían a verla llenos de regalos, después ya no sabíamos donde poner todo eso._

 _Cuando Isabelle cumplió 3, Nick la llevó a la piscina municipal, ahí la enseñó a nadar, era su deporte favorito._

 _Cada fin de semana íbamos los 3 a Bunny Burrows para que jugará y se familiarizara con todos._

 _Un año después entró al preescolar, llevaba puesto un disfraz de Bella, princesa favorita. Llegó eufórica a la entrada, ansiosa de ese nuevo ambiente; Mi esposo no paraba de llorar._

-¡Coneja!-, reclamó Nick entre la multitud de niños que escuchaban a Judy.

-De acuerdo, lo siento-, sonrió ella-Solo soltó algunas lágrimas...

 _Para cuando terminó el día, Isa no quería salir de la escuela, la mayoría de los animales eran ahora sus amigos y la maestra la adoraba._

 _Isabelle siempre fue buena para ser amigable y conseguir amigos, era alguien muy sociable._

 _Su comida favorita eran las galletas oruo...le gustaban los días soleados y el olor de las flores, jugar deportes, usar vestidos lindos y ayudarnos a "colorear" los casos..._

 _Ella soñaba con ser una gran detective, su nombre sería conocido no solo en Zootopia, sino que también por todo el mundo..._

Un día, después de que Isabelle terminó con su tarea, como premio la llevé al parque, su cumpleaños numero 5 apenas había pasado, ahí ella se subió a todos los culumpios y juegos...- los ojos de Judy comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas.

-Hopps, puedes parar...-, dijo Garraza.

Judy iba a continuar su relato cuando un nudo en su garganta apareció.

-Bien niños, es todo por hoy- les informó la coneja.

Todos los niños levantaron sus cosas y se despidieron de los oficiales.

La oficial tomó las cosas que había llevado a la clase para educar a los niños y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Por qué nunca terminas la historia?-, Preguntó Nick.

Judy se detuvo, miró el suelo arrepentida y lo miró.

-Porque ella no terminó la suya.

-No tienes que seguir sintiendo culpa Judy, eso ya pasó, exactamente hace 3 años...no te culpes por lo sucedido...ya está en el pasado...

-¡Claro que está en el pasado!-, respondió Judy al borde del llanto-Es solo qué...yo...

-Oficial Judy-, dijo un pequeño tigre tomando la mano de ella, al parecer se había apartado del grupo.

-Hola pequeño-, respondió quitando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Puede por favor terminar de contar la historia?

-La...¿la historia?-, él afirmó con la cabeza.

-Sobre Isabelle.

Nick la observó detenidamente esperando su respuesta.

Judy se sentó en el suelo junto con el tigre.

-¿Recuerdas sobre su premio?

-Si, ir al parque-, respondió.

-Bueno...esa vez...

Cuando Judy se enteró sobre el buen promedio y comportamiento de su hija como premio la llevaría al parque, luego por algunos dulces y un helado.

Isabelle adoraba los columpios, eran su juego favorito, se subió a uno y se mantuvo ahí por un rato.

Muchos niños comenzaron a pedirle autógrafos a Judy, ninguno se fijó en Isa, es decir, era un zorro, nadie externo a la familia sabía sobre la existencia de Isa, nadie la conocía.

Cuando Judy terminó de atender a los niños, giró para llevarse a su pequeña por unos dulces...el problema esa vez fue ¿en donde estaba?

Isabelle tenía la mala costumbre de esconderse y jugar algunas bromas, así que Judy comenzó a buscar siguiendo el juego, fue divertido al principio...hasta que pasaron 3 horas y ella no había aparecido.

Después de los 15 minutos de no encontrarla llamó a Nick y él al cuerpo policíaco. Ella corría por todo el parque hecha una bola de nervios, su corazón casi explotaba. Pedía ayuda a todos pero cuando la describía la tomaban como loca, ¿Una coneja tenía una hija zorro? Solo los tontos se crían eso.

Ni con toda la ayuda de todos los policías de Zootopia la encontraron. Las cámaras de seguridad la siguieron pero mucho tiempo después de su desaparición, los animales que la habían secuestrado salieron de la ciudad lo más rápido que se pudo...y cuando informaron a la ciudad próxima ocurrió lo mismo...los secuestradores ya habían desaparecido.

* * *

-¿Nunca la encotraron?-, preguntó el tigre con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-La encontramos-, respondió Nick recargado en la pared-Pero...bueno...Isabelle ya no...respiraba...-, el nudo en la garganta de Nick casi lo asfixiaba.

La localizaron un mes después de su extravío, era en una ciudad lejana a Zootopia, en una casa abandonada, sus secuestradores eran familiares de unos criminales que Judy y Nick habían atrapado y condenado a cada perpetúa por homicidios de segundo grado. Isabelle estaba tirada en el suelo en una gran habitación blanca, con cortes en sus brazos y golpes, estaba realmente demacrada, su pequeño vestido azúl cielo roto y suicio, su pequeña cara expresaba dolor...

El tigre miró el suelo.

-Lo siento.

Judy pasó su pata por la mejilla del niño y se levantó.

-Ven, te llevaremos con tu grupo-, los esposos tomaron las patas de él y salieron de la escuela.

Camino a casa Nick y Judy iban tomados de las patas intento reprimir el vacío de Isa.

-Zanahorias...¿Por qué siempre cuentas la historia?

-Ver a los niños me hace recordarla...Siempre nos dan grupos de años menores y es inevitable...

Se miraron fijamente mientras se detenían, tomaron una pequeña pausa y Nick cubrió sus ojos con su pata derecha para que no fuera muy notorio su llanto.

-También a mí.

 _ **Holaaaaaa, añossss que no escribo. Espero tener a alguien ahí :'v**_

 _ **Como algunos se dieron cuenta, "Isabelle Wilde" no es una creación mía, bueno, solo tomé al personaje y algunas escenas de FanArts sobre ella, su autor creo que es: Trashasaurusrex. Pero lo demás lo hice yo.**_

 _ **No me odien :3 los amo! Espero sus reviews! :'D**_


End file.
